RUN KYLE! RUN! And other Short Stories
by Samantha1105
Summary: I decided to turn this into a short story collection for when random ideas flow into my head. I hope you all enjoy it!
1. RUN KYLE! RUN!

-RUN KYLE! RUN!-

It was a normal morning in Galaxy Hills. Light breeze, perfect amount of sun, and my friends and I waiting for the school bus to Galaxy Hills Middle School. We were all SUPER excited about field day today. The sixth grade classes were going head to head in a bunch of games and races for class of the year. The school even got the competing classes different colored shirts to wear. Mr. Mufflin's class was the Lime-Green team, which Fanboy was thrilled about since his costume sported the color. He even came up with a new name for himself for the occasion.

"I AM CAPTIAN FIELD DAY!,"he announced. I giggled and Chum Chum cheered.

"HURRAY FOR CAPTIAN FIELD DAY!,"he shouted. The bus pulled up on the curb and we boarded the bus. I looked out of the window sadly. Fanboy noticed.

"What's wrong Rima?,"he asked. I looked at him, faking a smile slightly.

"I'm worried about Kyle,"I replied,"He isn't here yet and we're about to leave." Fanboy laughed.

"Don't be worried ya silly goose!,"he joked,"He'll be here!" I believed what Fanboy said until I noticed the bus started moving. "_Oops_,"he whispered. I slumped down in my seat. Kyle was my partner for three of the races. We worked really well together, even though we were both clumsy, we had each other's backs. Now, I would have to be partners with Yo.

"Hey, maybe he'll be at the next stop!,"Chum Chum smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Yeah, maybe." But at the next few stops, Kyle wasn't there. I slouched in my seat again. _Ugh! I can't believe th-_

"WAIT! PLEASE, STOP THE BUS!"

"KYLE?" I looked out of my window and saw him, Kyle the Conjurer tripping over his shoelaces and chasing after the bus. I turned to Fanboy and Chum Chum frantically.

"GUYS! KYLE IS CHASING THE BUS!,"I yelled. They stuck their heads out of the window to look and instantly started laughing.

"RUN KYLE! RUN!,"they shouted.

"I'm TRYING you morons!,"he yelled back. He pushed himself to the limit, since he wasn't the fastest. His face went pale as he grew tired and he collapsed in the middle of the street. Fanboy and Chum Chum's laughs grew louder. They probably thought Kyle was joking around or something. I ran to the front of the bus and tapped the bus driver.

"Stop the bus! Someone is chasing after it!,"I told her. She groaned.

"I'm aware of that,"she replied,"He missed it, so that's it. Too bad for him."

"B-but, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Do not distract me while I'm driving. Have a seat!" I gasped and instantly felt anger overtake me.

"Why I outta-" I grabbed hold of the staring wheel and turned the bus to pull over. Kids flew from one side of the bus to the other as it swerved. The bus driver fought with me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU CRAZY KID!"

"PULL THIS BUS OVER! STOP THIS BUS NOW!" Fanboy and Chum Chum raised their arms in the air as if they were on a ride. Kids in the back screamed and laughed and then all flew forward as the bus came to a stop.

"WOO-HOO! LET'S GO AGAIN!,"Fanboy shouted. Kids groaned and rubbed their heads from the impact of the stop. There was a sudden knock on the bus door and everyone turned towards it. The bus driver opened the door. Kyle stood with a sheepish smiled on his face.

"I apologize for being tardy,"he mumbled. He boarded the bus and looked at all the kids giving him bad looks. He held in a laugh. "Truly, I-I am." He couldn't hold it in anymore, the laugh blurted out. Pretty soon, the whole bus was laughing with him. As I said before, it was a normal day in Galaxy Hills.


	2. Man Arctica Trivia

-Man Arctica Trivia-

"NO WAY! LUCKY LASS WOULD KICK HIS BUTT ANYDAY FANBOY!" A gasp from my buddy Fanboy could be heard from a mile away.

"How _dare you!_,"he replied,"Lucky Lass vs Man Arctica? There's no contest there!"

"You only say that because she's a girl!"

"Yes, and for the simple fact that Man Arctica could freeze her with one of his below zero freeze waves!

"Not if she reflected it with her Victory Bracelets!" The argument between us was growing hot. Chum Chum listened to us ramble. His head turning in one direction and then towards the other as we shouted. He held onto his ears after a while.

"A BRACELET? Please Rima, that isn't even possiable. They would totally crack from the cold."

"Their solid gold, Fanboy. Not even the Global Warmer could melt those things if he tried." I listened to what I just said and instantly started laughing. "Olr maybe...he could."

"HA!,"Fanboy smiled,"WRONG AGAIN MS. VALENTINE!" I crossed my arms and faced my back to his face.

"Blah, blah, blah,"I taunted,"Whatever." Fanboy giggled behind my back, exchanging a high-five with Chum Chum.

"It's okay Rima, you just started to get into the whole comic thing,"Chum Chum said to me,"You wouldn't know _everything_ we do." I rolled my eyes at them both. They thought that girls weren't into superheroes or anthing that involved high amounts of action. It sorta annoyed me sometimes, like it did right now.

"I BET IF I COULD GET A HOLD OF ALL THE MAN ARCTICA COMICS EVER MADE, I COULD STUDY ALL THAT YOU GUYS KNOW AND HAVE MORE INFO THEN THE BOTH OF YOU COMBINED IN 3 DAYS TOPS!,"I shouted. The costumed boys gasped. Fanboy let out a loud laugh that just oozed sarcasim.

"I highly doubt that, Rima." I grabbed my pink backpack off of their couch and stormed towards the door.

"Where are you going?,"Chum Chum called. I turned around.

"To Oz's comic shop,"I replied before slamming the door closed behind me. I heard frantic footsteps behind me, knowing they were chasing after me, but didn't bother to look back. Fanboy's gloved hand touched my shoulder.

"Rima, you can't do it. I'm telling you!,"he told me. I pushed his hand off and continued my walk till I reached the shop. A jingling bell turned Oz's attention to the door as I entered.

"Hey dudes!,"he greeted,"What brings you to my store?"

"Me,"I replied flatly. His eyes dropped on my angry face.

"Whoa, what happened to Luck Lass?,"he asked Fanboy and Chum Chum. I answered for them.

"_Those two_ don't seem to think a GIRL can obtain as much knowledge as them when it comes to Man Arctica and superheroes. I'm here to prove them wrong, so give me every Man Arctica comic you own." Oz's eyes widened.

"Seriously? Do you seriously think you can cram more info than these two about Man Arctica? They live and BREATHE this comic!" I rolled my eyes.

"EVERY COMIC YOU OWN!,"I repeated,"I only have three days to do this. Then, we come back here and have a little trivia game. So please, HAND THE COMICS OVER!" Oz didn't hesitate this time. He walked to a storage room to grab the boxes from the first issues ever printed. I took out me cell phone and called Kyle.

"Hello?"

"Kyle it's me, Rima. Can you meet me at Oz's shop please. I need help carrying some books and I could use a little magic."

"Of course, love. Be there soon." As I hung up, Fanboy approached me again.

"I'll give you one more chance to just forget all this happened,"he said to me. I stared at him, no expression to be read on my face.

"Three days,"I repeated for the final time. I turned to Oz, who placed the box beside me.

"This is getting seriously intense,"he laughed. Kyle entered the store and focused his magic to lift the box. He held the door opened for me as I approached it.

"Get ready to lose Fanboy and Chum Chum,"I smiled,"Once I get a hold of these, well see about girls and comics." With that, I left the store and left the heroes to worrying about what was about to go down.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Kyle and I headed down to Oz's comic shop again. Kyle sported a T-shirt that read "Team Rima" on it in bold red letters over his striped shirt. I have no idea where he got it, but it pumped me up to prove them wrong. The bell jingled as we entered the store. There were two desks set up in the middle of the store. Each had bells on them. Fanboy and Chum Chum sat at one table and I sat at another with Kyle standing behind me with a bottle of water and a towel, as if a fight was about to take place.<p>

"Welcome everyone,"Oz started,"To the first ever Man Arctica Trivia here at Oz's comic shop. The food today was sponsered by the Frosty Mart." Everyone looked around the room.

"What food?,"Kyle asked. Oz burped, giving us all the answer to that question. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Okay! Let's begin,"Oz started. He pulled out an index card,"In issue #24 of Man Arctica, what was the name of the kitten caught in the tree and what demension was it from?" Fanboy hit the bell as I thought. Oz pointed at them.

"Fluffy-Fire from the Hair-Ball demension!,"he answered.

"CORRECT!,"Oz shouted. Fanboy shot a cockey smile at me.

"Still wanna do this?,"he asked. I gritted my teeth at him.

"We've only just begun,"I grinned. Oz started with the next question.

"What was the item being teleported to Luck Lass in issue #72 of Man Arctica?" I hit the bell.

"Her gold plated Victory Vest!,"I answered.

"CORRECT!,"Oz yelled. I pumped my fist in the air. Kyle conjured his Scrivner Elf and a pair of cheerleading pom-poms to cheer me on. Fanboy and Chum Chum crossed their arms and pouted. The trivia went on for about an hour. All three of us screaming out answers back and fourth.

"HUMIDIFRYER!"

"DEVICICLE!"

"I believe the quote is _Let's break arctic wind?"_

"His grandmother's name is Sandy!"

"CORRECT, CORRECT, CORRECT!" When it seemed like someone was winning, they would loose a point. We ended up having a dead tie. It all came down to this final question. Fanboy and I stared each other down, hands hovered over the silver bells. Kyle and Chum Chum gave each other equally bad looks. Oz began reading the final question.

"Okay guys, last one,"he started,"The question is, what continent does Man Arctica represent?" Fanboy and I stared at each other._ What kind of question was this?_

_"_Is...is this a trick question?,"Fanboy asked. Oz shook his head. Kyle broke out in laughter behind me and Chum Chum followed. Fanboy and I sat and stared at each other.

"Is this really the question that's gonna make us love or hate each other?,"I asked,"This whole thing was so stupid. Who cares about who knows more? Isn't it just fun to read them?"

"You know, your right Rima. This_ was _stupid. Forget this." We stood up and headed towards the door. Chum Chum, Kyle and Oz all stared at each other.

"No one had the answer? Seriously?,"Oz asked. Kyle shrugged. I turned around.

"Oh, Antarctica,"I smiled. Fanboy gasped.

"CORRECT! TEAM RIMA WINS! Whoa...a girl won." Kyle cheered with Scrivner elf, who really didn't care. I covered my mouth.

"_Ooops,"_I mumbled.


	3. Happy Birthday!

-Happy Birthday!-

Laughter errupted in the Fanlair. It was Saturday morning. Fanboy, Chum Chum and I all watched our Saturday morning cartoons in our pajamas. At the moment, we were enjoying another adventure with Man Arctica, whom had just defeated the Global Warmer in another intergalactic battle. Fanboy turned to us as the credits rolled.

"That. Was. AWESOME!,"he smiled at us. We nodded in agreement.

"That was probably one of the best episodes I've seen in a while,"I replied. We laughed with each other for no reason other than that we were happy being together. I sat Chum Chum on my lap as a conversation started up.

"Soo...,"Fanboy started,"Are you going to Lupe's birthday party on Tuesday? I heard her aunt is giving away free eggs as a party favor!"

"Ooohh! Count me in!,"Chum Chum laughed. I shook my head.

"No thanks. It doesn't really sound like my kind of party."

"But Rima, it's gonna be an awesome birthday party! Who else has a birthday coming up anytime soon?" I thought for a second. _Yo just had a party last month, Nacy's birthday is in two months, Micheal's birthday party was yesterday. Kyle's birthday...Kyle's birthday. OH MY GOSH! TOMORROW'S KYLE'S BIRTHDAY!_

"KYLE!,"I answered. The boys covered their mouths.

"Ohmygosh!,"Chum Chum said quickly,"We nearly forgot!"

"What do you mean nearly? We DID forget! How could we?,"I sighed,"How old will he be anyways?"

"Twelve,"Fanboy said,"He's older than all of us." I face-palmed myself for being so stupid.

"What are we gonna do?,"I asked,"He's told me he always wanted a birthday party. The last one he had was ruined by his stupid schoolmate, Sigmund. After that, he never tried throwing a party ever again." Fanboy and Chum Chum pondered in thoughts that I knew weren't there. I would have to think this through myself. _How do I plan a party in one day? _I sat Chum Chum on the couch and stood up, walking towards the door. When the boys didn't follow me, I turned around.

"C'mon!,"I shouted, motioning my hand for them to follow. The quickly scrambled to their feet and raced to the door.

"Where are we going?,"Chum Chum asked. I looked down at him.

"The gift shop to get Kyle a nice gift,"I replied,"And then to the card shop to grab some invitations to his birthday party."

"Uh...Rima, i don't know do it in Alaska but you kinda have to get an invitation _from _the person who's throwing the party to be able to go,"Fanboy told me. I stared at him.

"WE ARE THROWING HIM A PARTY FANBOY!,"I shouted,"He isn't having one himself. Didn't you listen to what I told you in the Fanlair?" When he didn't answer, I looked through my pockets for change. My mother had given me a twenty dollar bill last night since I had slept over at the heroe's house. With that money, we had gotten a pepperoni pizza and a monster-sized Frosty Freezy Freeze. Now, I only had thirteen dollars and fourty-eight cents left over. We stopped infront of the Galaxy Hills Gift Shop and swung the door open.

"Wel...come?,"a tall woman called from behind a counter. Her eyes fell on the three of us, who sported our pajamas. She immediatly gave us digusted looks and approached us from behind the counter. "And what can I do for _you three?_,"she asked. I looked up at her. Her expression made me feel uncomfortable.

"Uh...,"I mumbled. I hid behind my hair,"Nothing, thank you."

"WHOA RIMA! CHECK THIS OUT!,"Fanboy called from behind a shelf of glass statues and figures,"THEY'VE GOT A MAN ARCTICA FIGURE MADE OF REAL ICE CRYSTALS IN THIS FREEZER THINGY!" The woman's eyes grew.

"P-please don't open that!,"she shouted rushing over to the isle. I ran behind her. Fanboy's hand touched the handle of the freezer as Chum Chum cheered him on.

"FANBOY! CHUM CHUM! NO!,"I screamed. But it was too late, he opened the freezer. Almost instantly, the small figure melted from the warm air that surrounded it. I gasped. Fanboy grinned a weak, buck-toothed smile.

"Uh...w-we can fix this, right Chum Chum?,"he studdered. Chum Chum collected the water that dripped from the stand the figure had been placed on.

"Yeah, I think we can,"he smiled. The store clerk as fuming now. She turned to me, her face was as red as a tomatoe.

"You do know you'll have to pay for that, don't you young lady?,"she asked me. My eyes grew.

"W-what?"

"The cost is $59.99,"she told me. We all gasped as our mouths practically hit the floor.

"FIFTYNINE NINETY NINE?,"we all shouted in unison. I held my head in my hands.

"I-I don't have that kind of money!,"I yelled. The woman shook her head.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to call the police then,"she replied as she flipped her cell phone opened. I felt tears in my eyes.

"P-please, don't,"I begged.

"Yeah, we're sorry,"Fanboy said.

"We didn't mean it,"Chum Chum added. She ignored us and walked back to the counter with the phone to her ear. We all stared at each other. The tears in my eyes finally fell. I covered my face as I started crying. Fanboy and Chum Chum's faces fell with sadness.

"Oh Rima, we're soo sorry. We've ruined everything,"Fanboy sniffed. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No you didn't,"I replied,"Really, it's okay. I just felt bad for Kyle and wanted to give him a great birthday party. All I wanted was for him to make some friends you know, so he would stop being so grumpy sometimes. I was so bad of a friend, I totally forgot his birthday till the last minute. Some girlfriend I am..." I sat on the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest to hide my face. The store clerk looked at what we were doing and frowned.

"A birthday party?,"she asked. Fanboy and Chum Chum nodded.

"Yeah, for our friend, Kyle,"Chum Chum answered,"We're the only friends he's got. We wanted to throw him a party." I looked up at the woman. She jumped at my tear-stained face.

"But now it's all ruined cuz we're going to jail!,"I shouted. Fanboy bit his bottom lip at the thought. The woman walked to me and kneeled down on the floor next to me. She sighed.

"You kids run along,"she said to me,"I'm sorry I scared you. Forget the figure." I smiled at her.

"Thank you. That was very kind of you,"I said. I stood up and quickly dragged the boys out of the store before she had time to change her mind.

* * *

><p>We headed down to the card shop and found some red and yello stripped cards that resembled Kyle's shirt. We all thought it was cool and we still had enough money to buy three trays with a dozen cup cakes to give at the party. I would have my mother prepare more food later. Once back at the Fanlair, we wrote the names of the classmates invited, which was all of them, and personally walked to each of their houses to let them all know. Yo was the hardest to get to come.<p>

"If I come to Kyle's party, can I dance with Chum Chum all I want?,"she asked. Fanboy looked down at his sidekick. I patted him on the back as he nodded.

"Sure, Yo...,"he sighed. She clapped her hands.

"Yippee!,"she giggled. That girl really gets on my nerves. Finally, everyone knew about the last minute surprise party. The next morning, everything was set. The guest would arrive soon and the food was all ready. Now all we had to do was find a way to get Kyle to come to the Fanlair.

"EASY!,"Fanboy smiled,"Kyle likes you best. Just ask him to come over."

"Yeah right, like he would ever believe that I want him over to play a board game. We could do that at my house!"

"Just call him!"

"Fine..." I dialed his number into my cell phone and waited for him to answer.

"Hello? Conjurer speaking. Who's this?"

"Rima, hi Kyle!"

"Oh, hello Rima love." I looked over at Fanboy and Chum Chum who both gave me thumbs up for their excuse to come over. I sighed.

"Well, I'm at Fanboy and Chum Chum's house right now and we're all about to play a board game. Do you wanna come over and play with us?,"I asked as casually as I could. He laughed.

"As much as I like playing with you Rima, I would never be caught dead in that dump!,"he spoke. I pouted my lip.

"Aw, I really wanted to play with you too Kyle. This is such a disappointment. My whole day is ruined!" The sucking up seemed to work.

"W-well, I guess if you really want me to I could-"

"GREAT! BE OVER BY 3 o' CLOCK!,"I shouted before hanging up. I raised my arms in the air. "ALL SYSTEMS GO!,"I announced. We all cheered.

* * *

><p>Our whole class, including Mr. Mufflin, had arrived to the Fanlair just in time. Music was already playing and each of the guest were given a handful of confetti to hold for when Kyle would enter. The three of us were jumpy with excitement.<p>

"I can't wait till he gets here!,"Chum Chum giggled.

"Me neither buddy!,"Fanboy giggled with him. There was a sudden knock on the door and I quickly ran to the radio to turn down the music.

"Get ready everyone!,"I shouted. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"SURPRISE!,"everyone shouted. But at the door, a mailman stood holding a package.

"Uh...Man Arctica action figure for Chum Chum,"he said. Everyone frowned and scooped up confetti from the floor. That's when the worst thing happened, Kyle walked into the Fanlair as everyone was busy scooping up their confetti.

"The whole class is here to play a board game?,"he asked. I turned around and gasped.

"KYLE! Uh...surprise?,"I mumbled. Everyone threw what little confetti they were still holding and shouted out weak "surprises". I covered my face in embarassment. This party was the worst! I looked up at Kyle.

"I'm sorry,"I said,"This was kinda supposed to be a birthday party for you, but it totally sucks." He smiled at the balloons on the ceiling.

"All this? F-for me?,"he asked. Everyone nodded. His eyes grew as a touched smile set on his face."Well, I don't know what to say."

"Say it's time for cake!,"Oz called at the far end of the room. I giggled and dragged Kyle infront of a table that his cake sat on.

"Make a wish!,"Fanboy smiled. Kyle looked around.

"I don't know what to wish for,"he said.

"HURRY UP AND DO IT! I'M HUNGRY!,"Oz shouted again. Kyle snapped him a bad look before blowing out the candles. Everyone cheered. He gave me a hug.

"Thank you guys,"he giggled,"This is the best party I've ever had. Well, the only one I've ever had."

"Your welcome Kyle,"we replied,"Happy Birthday!"


	4. Sign My Cast!

-Sign My Cast!-

"JUST GET WHAT YOU WANT AND GO! Except you Rima, your alright,"Lenny shouted towards my costumed friends. At the moment, Fanboy and Chum Chum were bouncing around the isles of the Frosty Mart, knocking over various items and spilling over boxes of cereals. We were all getting ready to head over to a carnival at the local park. I chased after them, letting out a few giggles, but mostly to urge them to stop.

"Guys! Lenny's stress twitch is back, I can see it,"I whispered. They continued to chase each other around the store as they laughed madly. I stopped chasing them to take a quick breath. I looked over by the counter where Lenny stood, applying ointment to his twitching left eye. I flinched and how much that looked like it hurt to apply the thick cream. There was an extreme crash towards the back on the store, followed by an "OUCH!" and a "MY LEG! OW MY LEG!" I ran to the back of the store and saw my friend piled on top of each other, big over little.

"Oh gosh! MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!,"Fanboy shouted. He was holding onto his leg for dear life. When Chum Chum slid himself from under Fanboy, he came crashing down to the tiled floor and let out a rather harsh yelp. "AH! CHUM CHUM, THAT HURT!" My eyes grew.

"Fanboy?,"I started,"Are you okay?" I kneeled down and poked his leg. Another scream.

"RIMA! PLEASE NO! THAT REALLY HURTS!"

"Fanboy, I think we need to get you to the hospital,"I worried. He shook his head quickly.

"N-no! I'm fine, really,"he studdered,"I don't need to. That wont be needed." He quickly stood up and smiled and Chum Chum and I. Clearly, you could tell that he was putting most of his weight on his right leg than his left. I crossed my arms at him.

"Fanboy, why are you standing like that?,"I asked.

"Like what? I don't know what your talking about Rima,"he giggled,"Let's go to the carnival now!" Chum Chum noticed and walked over to him. He poked at his left leg, earning another loud yelp from the super fan.

"DON'T DO THAT CHUM CHUM! THAT HURTS, LIKE ALOT!,"he screamed. I pulled out my cell phone.

"I'm calling my mother to take us to the hospital,"I sighed,"I knew something was wrong." Fanboy stood with his head hung over in defeat. After calling my mother, I brought the boys two freezy freezes and we all waited for her to arrive. She ran into the store and immedeatly rushed over to me.

"WHAT'S BROKEN? ARE YOU DIZZY? DO YOU NEED A DRINK? ARE YOU BLEEDING?,"she shouted at me. I shook my head and pointed at Fanboy.

"Mom, I'm fine. It's Fanboy who needs to go to the hospital,"I told her. She looked over at him, who was sitting on the floor slurping the blue drink.

"Him?,"she asked,"He looks fine honey."

"That's what I told her,"Fanboy added,"I am in no need of a doctor." Chum Chum poked his leg again. "AHHH! BUDDY QUIT IT! THAT HURTS! I-I mean...that...tickles?" My mother didn't buy it.

"You need to see a doctor about that leg RIGHT NOW!,"she urged. She carefuly lifted him up and walked him out of the store to our mini van. I waved goodbye to Lenny, who now had a huge grin on his face. _Figures..._

* * *

><p>"And what happened today?,"the doctor asked Fanboy. We were in the doctors office. Fanboy was perched on an examination bed as we answered questions about how everything happened.<p>

"Well,"Fanboy started,"This morning, I woke up. Then I jumped on my bed a bit. Then I went to the bathroom for reasons you don't need to know, and I woke up Chum Chum and we ate cereal and-"

"No, I mean with your leg!,"the doctor groaned. I giggled.

"OH! I was running around the Frosty Mart when my buddy and I crashed into the potato chip display. You know, the one with the tall rack that carries all the Crunchy Puffs! And then my leg really started hurting."

"We'll have to give you a few x-rays to examine your leg,"the doctor told him. Chum Chum's eyes grew.

"WILL HE GET X-RAY POWERS LIKE MEGA-X FROM THE X-RAY DIARIES?,"he asked. Fanboy smiled.

"Yeah, will I? Cuz then I'll be all like _WHOOSH! _and _POW! POW! POW! _with my x-ray lasers and x-ray vision!" The doctor shook her head.

"No. No you won't,"she sighed. Fanboy frowned and hopped in his wheel chair. Chum Chum grabbed the handles and they raced down the hallway, almost crashing into a sick old man and a few nurses in the process.

"GUYS! BE CAREFUL!,"I shouted. Of course, they didn't listen and made it to the x-ray room before us.

"We win!,"Fanboy smiled, holding up a peace sign and sporting a goofy smile. I laughed with them but my mother quickly told me to keep it down. The doctor lead Fanboy into the room while the rest of us stayed outside. Fanboy sniffed, tears forming in his eyes.

"If I don't make it back, you and Chum Chum can have all my toys! Well...not my Agent 8...BUT EVERYTHING ELSE!,"he cried. Chum Chum squeezed him in a hug, which I sadly had to break up since the doctor was getting annoyed. After a few minutes, Fanboy was back out with the doctor.

"The x-rays will take a few minutes to process,"the doctor told my mother,"You can wait back in his room till then." Fanboy sat back in his wheel chair and my mother pushed it this time. Once back in his room, the boys were touching every single thing they could get their hands on.

"CHECK THIS OUT!,"Chum Chum smiled. He had a pair of tounge pressers in his nose."I'm an elephant!"

"I'm a walrus!,"Fanboy added. He too had tounge pressers, but in his mouth instead. They laughed soo loud, a few nurses came by in the room to make sure someone wasn't having a spazz attack. My mother shook her head.

"Those are the kind on shenanigans that got you here in the first place,"she told them firmly. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Did you say..._shenanigans_?,"Fanboy asked. My mother's face went pale as Chum Chum pulled out a large rocket. I have NO IDEA where he got that from so PLEASE don't ask me. Just as it looked like he was about to strap the rocket onto my mother, the doctor arrived with her conclusion. She gave Chum Chum a puzzled look when she spotted the rocket, but decided not to ask.

"Well, the x-rays show that you've fractured your leg young man,"she said,"We'll have to put a cast on that." Fanboy gasped.

"NO!,"he shouted,"How will I be able to go to the carnival now?" I bit my bottom lip in thought.

"I-I guess theres always next year,"Chum Chum whimpered. I nodded.

"Yeah, forget the stinky old carnival!,"I laughed,"I bet the rides will break while everyones on them. Then we would ALL have to get a cast!" Fanboy laughed at the thought of the whole class in casts of different sorts. Then his face dropped again as a nurse came in with the supplies needed for his cast. I hugged him. "I'm sorry Fanboy."

"Yeah, me too,"Chum Chum added. Fanboy smiled weakly at us.

"It's okay,"he sighed. A brighter smile came to his face,"I'LL BE LIKE A TRANSFORMER WITH MY NEW SUPER STRONG CAST!" I giggled. _He just never quits._

* * *

><p>At school on Monday, Fanboy walked into the classroom with Chum Chum closley at his side. He was using crutches to support himself and headed in the direction of my desk. The class gasped.<p>

"Fanboy, what happened?,"Yo asked. Fanboy pushed his chest out in a heroic pose.

"I battled the almighty potato chip rack at the Frosty Mart!,"he shouted,"The battle was rough, but I pulled through!" The class listened in amasement. Kyle laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me,"he giggled,"The fool probably got himself into that cast while acting foolishly in public."

"DID NOT!,"Fanboy argued,"Rima was there too! Ask her!" The class looked at me to hear my side of the story. I hid behind my hair.

"Y-yeah. I was there,"I gulped. Fanboy smiled.

"Told you so,"he teased. Kyle rolled his eyes, obviously not believing a word said. The class gathered around Fanboy as Chum Chum handed out colored markers.

"STEP RIGHT UP! SIGN FANBOY'S CAST!,"Chum Chum announced. Fanboy pulled me over and handed me a lime green colored marker.

"You first,"he smiled at me,"Sign my cast!" I smiled back and signed my name and a littl extra: _Rima Valentine, with love. Get better. _Fanboy smiled down at the cast as I drew a little heart on it. "Awesome,"he giggled. Kyle crossed his arms.

"She's just being nice,"he scoffed. Kids pushed him aside to sign the cast, knocking him over in the process. He yelped.

"OH, MY ARM! I'VE BEEN WOUNDED. ASSISTANCE PLEASE, IF YOU WILL!"


	5. Lenny Loves Rima

-Lenny Loves Rima-

"You told me _those two _weren't coming with us,"Kyle complained to me. I shrugged.

"They really wanted to come. I couldn't tell them no, I mean it's the Frosty Mart Kyle. They practically _live_ in that place!,"I replied. He crossed his arms and stared at me as we walked. I pouted my lip cutely, making my eyes grow to the size of an anime character or a pleading puppy dog. That softened him up completly.

"Fine,"he mumbled. I smiled to myself and held his hand. Behind me, Fanboy and Chum Chum skipped with each other, talking about a recent incident at school involving Mr. Mufflin's wig falling off his head. They laughed with each other.

"His head was so shiney!,"Fanboy laughed.

"Yeah! You could see your reflection on that thing!,"Chum Chum added, causing more laughter. Kyle turned around abruptly.

"Will you two ninnes keep it down!,"he shouted,"Your voice is more annoying on _my _weekends then during the weekday!" They ignored Kyle, walking past him and into the Frosty Mart. We followed behind them. Lenny groaned and then smiled at the sight of us.

"Hey Rima!,"he waved. I waved back.

"Hi there Lenny!" Fanboy frowned at me.

"How come Lenny always says hi to you and not to the rest of us?,"he asked me. I shrugged, although I knew the real reason.

"I'm not sure,"I replied. Fanboy scratched his head.

"_Weird..._,"he said to himself,"Maybe...maybe he-" His eyes grew and he quickly grabbed my hand, pulling me and Kyle to another isle and sat us down. Chum Chum ran closely behind him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?,"Kyle shouted. Fanboy looked around to make sure what he was about to say would only be heard by the four of us.

"I think Lenny _likes _Rima,"Fanboy whispered to Kyle. Kyle's eyes grew as he looked towards the counter. I laughed.

"Of course he likes me Fan! We're friends,"I giggled. Fanboy shook his head rapidly.

"No, I mean he _LIKES _you Rima. As in like, like!,"he repeated. Chum Chum gasped.

"That's got to be it!,"he realized. I raised an eyebrow.

"N-no Fanboy. He's like, _waaay_ older than me. That isn't possiable." Kyle crossed his arms and stood up. His gazed towards the counter turned into a cold stare.

"_He better keep his eyes on the merchandise and AWAY from Rima,"_he mumbled. Everyone's face went pale at Kyle's extreme expression at the moment. He walked over to the counter and stared at Lenny, who jumped when he noticed Kyle.

"C-can I help you?,"Lenny asked. Kyle didn't reply. Instead, he continued giving Lenny a rather harsh death stare and pulled out his wand. Lenny gluped down air.

"Do you like Rima?,"he asked bluntly. Lenny nodded.

"Y-yeah. I do, alot,"Lenny answered. Fanboy and Chum Chum gasped. I rushed over to the counter and tugged at Kyle's sleeve.

"C'mon Kyle, let's go!,"I whispered. Kyle raised his wand in the air, ignoring me completly.

"WRONG ANSWER!,"he growled. Lenny flinched as Kyle mumbled a few magic words. I pushed Kyle to the floor to stop him. That's when the worst thing happened, Kyle's wand pointed at me as he finished his spell. A huge blast of purple light shot out of his wand and hit me. I screamed as I felt waves of electricity hit my nerves.

"AHHHHHHH!,"I screamed as I shook. Kyle's eyes grew and his mouth dropped. Fanboy and Chum Chum screamed with me.

"OH MY GOD!,"Lenny shouted. He ran over to me as the shock ended and caught me as I fell to the floor. Kyle ran to me as well, pushing Lenny out of the way and taking me into his arms.

"I'm soo sorry love!,"he cried,"Soo terriably sorry! Do you need a doctor? Anything?" He handed me his wand. "Here, shock me back! Go ahead! Do it!" I looked up at him, a look of anger on my face.

"Why were you going to shock Lenny?,"I asked him. Lenny gasped at the thought of that happening to him. Kyle scratched the back of his head.

"I-I uh...guess I was a bit...jelouse,"he replied mearley. I stood up, wobbling on the way, and managed to cross my arms. A few waves of static shocked me every now and then.

"Apo-Apologize. N-N-NOW!,"I yelled as the static buzzed through me. Kyle stared down at his feet and faced Lenny. His hands behind his back in embarassment.

"My apologies,"he mumbled,"I'm truely very sorry." Lenny smiled.

"Uh, it's okay. I guess...,"he replied. Kyle muttered a spell to stop me from flinching like a crazy lady. Fanboy laughed with Chum Chum.

"Did you see her hair?,"Fanboy laughed. Chum Chum nodded.

"Yeah, it was almost as bad as the Mr. Mufflin thing!" Once they remembered that, the laughing started up again. This couldn't have been a more normal day.


	6. Sigmund and the Dark Side

**_*Dear Reader, As my summary says, this is just a little short story bank for all the crazy ideas I have during the day. I apologize for any grammer errors or confusion between these stories and my main ones. They're just for fun. And as for the grammer errors, my brain just spills out all over the keys as I type. It's almost like I'm not in control sometimes, so my brain says sowwie! ^_^ You also notice a bit in this story, Rima is a real softey, and quite shy also..._**

-Sigmund and the Dark Side-

It was a cold winter day. The wind was brisk and the sun was covered by clouds. The grey sky casted a dull light on Galaxy Hills, making my mood anything but peppy. With the world around me covered in white, there was nothing to look at outside through my bay window in my bedroom. The once colorful town was totally bland and plain. I sighed as I sipped my tea.

"I'm sooo bored,"I said to my mother, who was folding clothes behind me. She looked up at me, giving me a warm smile.

"Where are those two friends of yours?,"she asked. I sighed.

"Away,"I answered,"Their water tower is totally frozen. They're over and Chum Chum's aunt's place." My mother pondered in thoughts.

"Um..what about Kyle?,"she asked with a knowing smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Sick,"I answered,"And he yelled at me this morning when I offered to make him soup. He told me not to come over or else the image I have of him would be ruined...whatever _that_ means." I perched my face up with my hands as I watched more snow gently fall outside. My mother patted me on the back.

"Well, we always have a few board games to play,"she told me. I groaned. Her smile finally fell as she left the room to check up on her wash. I noticed outside, a tall black figure walking through the high snow. His boots trudged through the snow as though there was nothing in their way. The tall black figure suddenly looked up at my window, a smile setting on his face. My eyes grew as his finger motioned me to come down from my room. I opened my window.

"NO!,"I shouted,"Go away Sigmund!"

"But my dear, you look _soo lonley_ up there all on your own,"he flirted. I blushed at the simple fact being that he was right. I crossed my arms.

"I'd rather be alone than with you,"I replied. I sat with my chin raised up high, as he does. He laughed.

"Sass will get you nowhere in life,"he said,"You know you want to." I slowly uncrossed my arms and looked down at him from my window. _Was I REALLY this desperate for a friend? Gosh Rima, your one crazy chic..._

"F-fine,"I studdered,"Just give me a sec, okay?" His smile grew as his eyes fixed on me.

"Of course darling,"he replied smoothly, leaning on a nearby street light pole. I quickly closed my window and changed rather fast into my grey snow dress and matching knee-high boots. I pulled on my earmuffs and mittens and made my way downstairs. I ran into my mother, who was walking up with a basket of clean clothes.

"Where are you going?,"she asked me. A warm blush came to my face.

"Uh...ou-outside,"I said,"W-with uh-"

"Who?,"she asked me. She slowly set her basket down and headed over to the front door. I followed behind her. Outside, Sigmund was still leaning gracefully on the pole. My mother's eyes grew as his gaze met hers.

"Well, _hallo_,"Sigmund smiled at my mother. She waved slightly, obviously confused.

"And who might you be?,"she asked. Sigmund smiled a cockey smile.

"Sigmund. _Sigmund ze Sorcerer_." My mother's eyes grew wider. She looked down at me. I quickly hid behind my hair.

"Well...okay?,"she said. My blush grew as Sigmund warmly took my hand into his.

"Shall we be going?,"he asked me. Before I could answer, he walked me down the stairs. My mother watched us walk down the street until she couldn't anymore. I looked up at Sigmund, who was looking straight ahead and walking at a slightly fast pace.

"W-where are we going?,"I asked him. He stopped suddenly and looked down at me. His deep red eyes at my bright green ones. He smiled at the blush he had managed to get out of me.

"Anywhere you want my dear,"he whispered. I pulled my hand away from him and crossed my arms.

"You asked me to come outside and you don't even know what you wanna do?,"I pouted. He jumped.

"I-I had something in mind, but I changed my mind,"he said. I tilted my head.

"What was it?,"I dared to ask. His hands glowed green and an evil smile set on his face.

"My love, I would love to take you to, _die dunkle seite _for a change,"he flirted. He grabbed my hand and in a flash of light, I was transported into a dark room. I looked around. Sigmund was nowhere to be found.

"S-Sigmund?,"I called. Sigmund walked out from a shadow in the corner of the room. He clapped twice and the room lit up. Torches were set along the walls of the old fashioned, medevial dining room. He sat me down in a large chair on one end of a long table. Then he materialized into a seat of his own on the other end. He snapped his fingers and the once empty table filled itself with food of all kinds.

"I hope your hungry, _meine liebe_,"he said to me. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing the same thing he was, only I was wearing a skirt and long grey socks under my now pointy boots. My eyes grew.

"W-whoa,"I mumbled. Sigmund leaned back in his seat and watched me take everything in. I looked up at him, oddly with a smile on my face. He smiled back.

"Like?,"he asked. I didn't reply. I was sorta confused to be honest. Usually, I would HATE being around Sigmund. But right now, he was being really sweet and it was a side of him I had never fully given him a chance. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't falling for him or anything, I LOVE my conjurer. But this was just different than the usual.

"I-I don't know,"I responded,"Sigmund?"

"My darling?"

"What does, _die dunkle seite _mean?" He giggled.

"It means, _the dark side_ my love,"he answered. I gasped. _Whoa! Evil 101 Rima! Look what you've gotten yourself into now! _I stood up quickly, tripping over the long coat I was wearing and stumbling to the ground. Sigmund giggled at my clumsy scene. I looked up at him.

"Dark side?,"I asked. He nodded.

"But this, this is _nothing_,"he said,"I haven't shown you anything to the extreme. I want to to enjoy me as good company for the time being." He stood up and walked over to me, offering me a hand to stand up. I took it with a smile.

"Wow, thank you?,"I slightly giggled. He blushed slightly at my laughter and sat me back down as the food began to serve itself. I clapped after the chicken being served to me did quite a lovely ballet routine. I giggled at the dancing forks and spinning gravy boat. It was sorta like a scene out of _Beauty and the Beast_. All the giggling I was doing soon turned into laughter. Sigmund perched his elbows on the table and swooned over my expressions. The enchanted display actually impressed me.

"This is soo cool Sigmund!,"I clapped as the salad finished adding dressing to itself. He nodded.

"Yes, it all does have it's charms,"he replied,"But it's even better having _you_ around to share it all with." I giggled at the compliment, I've never been one to take them well. The grandfather clock on the wall chimed it's very scary sounding bells to six o' clock. I stood up and looked over at Sigmund, who was already looking at me.

"I-I should really be getting back home,"I told him. He stood up.

"But of course,"he said to me. He walked over to me and took my hand. Again in a flash, we were standing at my front door. My snow dress was back with me as well as my other accessories. He took my mitted hands into his. A blush set on my face again. _Why are you so shy Rima? You should be pushing him off of you right now! DO IT!_

"Today was wonderful darling,"Sigmund said to me. I slowly placed my hands into my parka and looked down at my boots.

"Yeah, it was actually...fun,"I admitted. I looked up at him."Why can't it always be this way?" He bit his bottom lip and sighed an annoyed sigh.

"_The conjurer_,"he whispered,"You belong to him."

"What does that matter?,"I asked,"Didn't you have fun today?" He nodded.

"_Ja_,"he replied,"But...it isn't the same." He kissed my cheek and walked himself down the stairs. "Good evening, Rima,"he said before disappearing. I sighed and made my way into my house. I was welcomed by the scent of clean laundry and roast beef.

"MOM! I'M HOME!,"I shouted. My mother quickly made her way to the front door, taking my wet clothing.

"How was everything?,"she asked,"And who was that boy? Did something happen with you and Kyle?" I groaned at my mother's nosey-ness.

"Fine. Sigmund. NO!,"I answered,"He's...he's just someone I've met. I've been trying to get to know him better. I just don't get him too much."


	7. Finders Keepers

**_*Dear Reader, I hope your all enjoying my short stories. My brain just won't stop making them, it's actually really weird..._**

-Finders Keepers-

One boring Sunday, Kyle and I were reading at the park. Sitting in our usual spot, I snacked on a cookie as I read. Kyle looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"Your chewing in my ear Rima,"he complained. I quickly swallowed what I had in my mouth and tossed the cookie aside.

"I'm sorry,"I apologized. Kyle held in a laugh as he turned back to his book. On the playground below, Fanboy and Chum Chum played with a bright blue frizbe, tossing it back and fourth. Kyle stood up suddenly, dusting off his pants and fixing his cape.

"I'm sorry Rima, but I must be going,"he said to me. I stood up.

"Oh, okay,"I sighed. He kissed my forehead as he turned away. I waved to him. "CALL ME THEN!,"I shouted. He lifted his hand up and waved it around. I took that as an "okay" and headed down to the playground. The frizbe they were playing with flew in my direction. I caught it quickly before it could fly past me.

"THROW IT HERE!,"Chum Chum shouted. I tossed the frizbe to him, which he caught with his mouth. I clapped.

"Good one Chum Chum!,"Fanboy laughed,"Now here! Throw it here!" Chum Chum tossed it. It zoomed right past Fanboy and flew up the hill where Kyle and I were reading earlier. "DON'T WORRY! I'LL GET IT!,"Fanboy shouted. He ran in the direction the frizbe flew. Chum Chum and I waited for a few minutes. When Fanboy didn't return, we looked at each other.

"Where'd he go?,"I asked Chum Chum. He shrugged.

"Beats me,"he replied. We walked over to the hill and looked around. No Fanboy. _Where is that crazy kid?_ I heard a giggle coming from behind a bush. Then, there was a little twinkle of light that caught my eye through the leaves. I pointed to the bush.

"I think he's in there Chum Chum,"I said. We ran over to the bush and seperated the branches. There, Fanboy sat holding what looked like Kyle's wand. Fanboy looked up at us, quickly putting the wand behind his back.

"Uh...h-hey guys,"he giggled,"What's up?"

"What happened to the frizbe?,"Chum Chum asked.

"Yeah, and what's that behind your back?,"I added. Fanboy laughed.

"What's, what?,"he asked. He held up the frizbe with his free hand. "I've got it right here. Let's play." He climbed out of the bush and handed the frizbe to Chum Chum, who ran far so we could start the game again. I quickly jumped behind Fanboy and grabbed the wand.

"A-HA!,"I shouted,"This _is_ Kyle's wand!" Fanboy snatched it back from me.

"No it isn't!,"he yelled,"It's _my _magic wand! Finders keepers!" I gasped.

"Give that back!,"I screamed. Since Fanboy was a little taller than me, he held the wand up high so I wouldn't be able to reach it. I crossed my arms. Chum Chum ran back over to us.

"Hey...what's going on? Aren't we gonna play?,"Chum Chum asked. I shook my head.

"No, I don't play with theives,"I replied. Fanboy gasped.

"Are you calling me a STEALER?,"he asked,"I found it, so it's mine now! FINDERS KEEPERS!" Chum Chum nodded.

"Yeah Rima, _everyone_ knows that,"he added. I shook my head again.

"Guys, it's wrong,"I told them,"Think about how much Kyle misses it already. He's probably going mad trying to look for it." They glanced at each other.

"B-but, it's still not fair Rima,"Fanboy said to me,"It's been apart of the rules for years! You find it, you keep it."

"That's only if you don't know who it belongs to. Isn't it?,"I asked. They didn't answer. I walked over to Fanboy and took hold of the wand. He tried to pull it away from me again.

"HEY! I DIDN'T MAKE A CHOICE YET!,"Fanboy shouted. I pulled on the wand.

"Let go!,"I screamed.

"No!"

"C'mon Fan! Do the right thing!"

"I am! Let go!"

"You let go!"

"No!"

"Yes! NOW!"

"NOOOO!"

At the same time, we both fell backwards. The wand flipped into the air and fell onto the grass. Then, it rolled down the steep hill. Quickly, I hopped to my feet and chased after it. Fanboy ran behind me.

"That's mine!,"he shouted,"Leave it alone!"

"No! No it's not!,"I panted. Fanboy sped up and tripped over his own feet. He rolled down the hill, and pushed me down with him. It was a REALLY painful roll down that hill. We hit rocks and little pointed twigs. By the time the rolling ended, we were all scratched up and bruised at the bottom of the hill. I ignored the pain and searched the ground around me for Kyle's wand. I picked up twig after twing trying to find the stick that twisted oddly at the top. Fanboy did the same.

"Ugh! Where is it?,"I mumbled,"Why does it have to be so normal looking? Why couldn't it have been neon orange or something!" Chum Chum walked down the hill and stopped infront of me. Two different pairs of shoes were infront of my face, a pair of black shoes and a pair of red converse. I looked up as saw Kyle looking down at me.

"Looking for something?,"he asked me. He kneeled down on the floor with me and touched a cut on my face,"What happened love? Your all scratched up." Fanboy's eyes grew when he heard Kyle's voice behind him. I looked at him.

"Fanboy, tell him,"I growled. Fanboy stood up quickly.

"I-I, uh,"Fanboy started,"I sorta found your wand, Kyle."

"Yes, my wand. I just came back in search if it,"he smiled,"I must have left it where I was reading, but since you have it, give it here." Fanboy gulped down a huge breath of air.

"I-I was gonna keep it,"he said,"But then I sorta...kind, lost it." Kyle's face slowly turned red. His eyes glowed red along with it as he stood up. Fanboy's face went pale.

"You, WHAT?,"Kyle yelled. Fanboy made a faint sound that almost sounded like a squeak.

"I'm sorry Kyle!,"he cried,"I didn't mean to! Rima told me I should have given it to you, but I didn't listen! I should have listened! I'm sorry!" Kyle did something quite odd, he started laughing. I stood up and shot Kyle a puzzled look.

"W-why are you laughing?,"Fanboy asked,"I lost your wand."

"No you didn't you idiotic fool,"Kyle replied. He turned to the open field of grass and placed his pointer fingers on the temples of his head. He closed his eyes and focused. We all watched as his wand shot up from the ground and flew into his opened hand. That trick earned him a gasp out of us all.

"How did you-,"I studdered. He giggled.

"Things like that happen all the time,"he said to us,"I know what my wand looks like. If something like this happens, I can use the magic in it as a magnet. I channel the energy back to me. Simple, really." He walked over to Fanboy and poked at his chest. "If you _EVER _try something like that again, I won't spare you." He pointed his wand at his both and healed the scratches and bruises.

"O-okay,"Fanboy studdered. Kyle hugged me.

"Please be careful love. You shouldn't be horsing around like that,"he told me. He waved to me as he left. Chum Chum walked to us and held up the frizbe.

"Still wanna play?,"he asked us. We looked at each other and nodded at the same time.

"Toss it to me!,"Fanboy yelled.

"No, me!,"I shouted. Chum Chum laughed.

"You guys always fight!,"he said,"Let's play nice for once!" But that didn't happen.


	8. One Almost Bad Argument

-One Almost Bad Argument-

"Your a good dancer, Rima!,"Chum Chum said to me. We were at my house, dancing to some old records my mother found in one of the boxes we didn't unpack when we moved. My great grandmother's old record player still worked and we had found a bunch of old waltz records lying around the attic. I lead Kyle around the room in a slow and clumsy waltz.

"No I'm not,"I giggled. I stepped on Kyle's sneaker, tripping us up a bit. Fanboy shook his head.

"No, no, no,"he said to us. He moved Kyle to the side and took my hands. "Like this,"he instructed me. His dancing was awesome and something I didn't expect from him. Kyle crossed his arms.

"I could do that,"he mumbled. Chum Chum clapped his hands at our smooth dancing. I smiled at Fanboy, who smiled back at me.

"See, your a good dancer,"he said to me. I blushed.

"Now I am,"I giggled. Kyle switched off the record suddenly. Fanboy and I looked over at him, slowly letting go of each other.

"Hey, whatcha doing Kyle?,"Fanboy asked. I crossed my arms. Kyle crossed his as well.

"Enough dancing,"he growled,"It's boring me." I clenched my fists, knowing this was just one of Kyle's jealous fits. I stared at him.

"Why do you _ALWAYS_ do this?,"I asked him, clearly annoyed. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do what?"

"Stuff like this! You always get all jealous when I'm having a good time with other guys that aren't you!"

"I do NOT!"

"Yes you do! You always do!" He stuck his tounge out at me. I gasped at his sudden sass. The feeling in the room changed completly and everyone felt it. Kyle continued the now serious argument.

"Your lying,"he spat,"I've never done a thing like that." My cheeks turned bright red.

"Did you just call me a liar?,"I growled. He rolled his eyes.

"Not directly,"he mumbled. I charged at him, pushing him out the front door.

"GET OUT!,"I screamed,"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Fanboy and Chum Chum gasped. My mother quickly ran over to see what was going on.

"Kids? Whats happening?,"she asked me directly. Kyle stomped his foot down.

"I'M NEVER COMING BACK!,"he yelled, ignoring my mother. At that moment, I swear steam was blowing out of my ears.

"FINE! DON'T, EVER!,"I yelled back.

"FINE! WE'RE DONE! OVER! FINISHED!"

"FINE! I DON'T CARE!" Fanboy, Chum Chum and my mother all gasped as they witnessed the end of everything. I slammed the door as Kyle headed off down the street. Fanboy quickly opened the door and rushed down the street after Kyle. Chum Chum and my mother tried to catch up to me as I ran up to my room. I closed the door and locked it before they could enter.

"Rima, love. Please open the door,"my mother called.

"DON'T CALL ME LOVE!,"I cried. I hopped on my bed and buried my face in my pillow. _That IDIOT! If he doesn't like me anymore, I could care less. He's just a geek! A loser geek with no friends! A super loser geek who thinks he's a wizard...well he is a wizard. A cute wizard-WAIT! NO HE ISN'T! HE'S SCUM! _I screamed into my pillow as tears streamed out of my eyes.

"Rima, please open up,"Chum Chum called out to me. I sat up and held my chest as I tried to collect enough air to answer.

"No, p-please just leave me a-alone a bit,"I whimpered. The sound of my voice made it obvious that I was crying. They didn't knock on the door again. I walked around my room, pulling out stuffed animals, gifts and pictures that Kyle had given me to give back to him. I didn't want to look at any of them right now. I was soo angry. I gathered them into one of the boxes I used to move and rushed out of my room with it all. My mother and Chum Chum tried to stop me from going out the door with the box, but I was too fast for them.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!,"I shouted at them. They didn't chase after me. I walked down the street, swatting away a tear every now and then. When I turned the corner, I bumped into another box. I looked around it and saw Kyle looking back at me, holding a box of stuff I gave him in his arms.

"Oh, so you too?,"he asked. I set my box down and lifted my nose in the air.

"Of course,"I replied,"I don't want any of your cheap gifts and junk filling up my room." He clenched his braced teeth and gritted them roughly.

"NEITHER DO I!,"he shouted. I smiled at how easy I could get him angry. He kneeled down and dug into his box. "I DON'T NEED THIS SCRAP BOOK OR THIS VALENTINE'S DAY CARD OR THIS SCARF!" I dug into mine as well.

"WELL, I DON'T NEED THIS STUFFED BEAR OR THIS NECKLACE OR THESE...these pictures from the photo booth at the movies." He looked up at me as I looked down at the pictures. We were putting up peace signs, laughing in another, and I gave him a kiss in another. I sniffed down at the collection of pictures. He scooted next to me and looked down at them with me.

"Oh, these,"he said,"I remember these." He dug into his box and pulled out a copy. "I have them too." A tear escaped my eye. I looked up at Kyle.

"I-I'm sorry,"I said to him,"You probably don't care but, I don't really want to-"

"Me neither,"he smiled,"We were angry, that's all. I'm sorry too. It's my fault. I shouldn't have done what I did." I nodded. He wiped the tear away from my face an handed me the stuffed bear from my box. I smiled at him.

"Thank you,"I whispered.

"Your welcome,"he whispered back. He pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. Our stuff covered the sidewalk around us. People who walked by watched us hugging each other on the ground that we sat on. Fanboy finally caught up with Kyle and fell on the sidewalk from all the running.

"Y-you guys are friends again?,"he asked, panting through his sentence. I looked up at him.

"Yup, we are. Right Kyle?"

"Yes. Of course we are." We stood up and picked up our boxes. Kyle looked at me.

"Do you really think the gifts I give your are all a bunch of junk?,"he asked. I laughed.

"Kyle, I was mad. Of course not. Do you think mine are?"

"No love, I don't."

"Okay, just checking." We laughed as we parted ways. I quickly turned around. "WAIT!,"I shouted. Kyle turned around.

"What is it?,"he asked. I blushed.

"I-I love you,"I smiled. He smiled back.

"I love you too." Fanboy giggled. Kyle shot him a bad look. "Nothing's funny Fanboy!" He yelled as he walked away.


	9. A Guitar and A Microphone Part 1

-A Guitar and a Microphone (Part 1)-

I sat in my room on my computer, listening to different types of music in different languages. I'm not sure if you know this, but I happen to LOVE languages! At the moment, I was listening to some music from different parts of Europe. Rock, pop, folk music, children's music. All of it. My ears just had a thing for languages and I didn't mind. I would listen to the song a few times before I finally knew all the words and their meanings.

"_I wish I could make music like this,"_I thought to myself,"_That would be awesome..._" My eyes sparkled as an idea came to my head. The other day when we searched the attic for waltz records, I saw a black bass guitar and a silver mic in a discarded box. I rushed up to grab them. They were covered in a thin layer of dust and the guitar needed to be tuned. I rushed back down to the kitchen to grab some paper towels and some cleaning spray. Back in my room, I polished the bass and the microphone until they shone in my room light.

"Perfect,"I smiled. I pulled out my cell phone and three-way called my costumed buddies and my wizard love.

"Hello?,"they all chimed at the same time. There was a pause until I spoke.

"Hey guys,"I giggled. Kyle cleared his throat.

"Are those idiots on the phone?,"he asked. I sighed.

"Fanboy and Chum Chum are on the phone, not idiots,"I corrected him. He groaned.

"HIYA KYLE!,"Fanboy greeted loudly through the phone. Kyle yelped.

"MY EAR FANBOY!,"he screamed. I sighed again.

"Guys, please,"I started,"I called you all for a reason."

"What is it?,"Chum Chum asked.

"Well,"I said,"I was listening to some really cool music today from different countries and parts of the world. I thought it would be cool if we started our own band or something. What do you guys think?" There was silence on the phone. I checked to make sure I didn't get cut off. When I realized I didn't, I asked them again what they thought.

"What kind of band?,"Kyle asked.

"A rock band maybe,"I replied,"Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Uh...rock? That's not really my prefered style of music Rima, love,"he said to me. Fanboy and Chum Chum laughed.

"I WANNA DO IT!,"Fanboy screamed.

"ME TOO!,"Chum Chum added,"I'm a great drummer!" I giggled at Chum Chum's comment.

"Well, that's great to hear,"I said to them,"You guys can come over for a meeting then, right now if you want!" Kyle cleared his throat.

"Mind if I come over as well, just to watch?,"he asked.

"Of course not,"I said to him,"Everyone, get over here now!" With laughter filling the other end of the call, we all hung up. I set my bass and my mic in the living room, along with a few snacks. In no time, the boys were knocking on my door. I smiled at them as they entered. Kyle held up a recorder.

"This is the only instrument I can play,"he said to me,"But since I got my braces, I haven't been able to play it that well. Pity, really."

"I can play drums!,"Chum Chum told me again. Fanboy frowned.

"I can't play anything,"he mumbled. I sighed. _A recorder, drummer and two people who can't play a note to save their lives. What was I thinking?_

"I can't play bass much either. Guitar maybe, bass is a little different with pitch though,"I sighed,"But I'm an okay singer..." Everyone stared at each other for a bit. Chum Chum quietly nibbled on a cookie.

"We could try playing something and see how we do,"Fanboy suggested,"But Kyle, no recorder." Kyle crossed his arms.

"What do you expect me to play then?,"he asked. Fanboy shrugged.

"Poof up a guitar or something,"he told him as he lifted up my black bass,"We've already got me on bass. Give Rima one too." Kyle sighed and did what Fanboy said, conjuring up two electric guitars, one red the other sparkling silver. He also poofed up a drum set for Chum Chum. He handed me the silver guitar.

"I don't do sparkles,"he told me,"Rock music is enough." I giggled and adjusted the strap around me. I hooked up everything to the radio speakers in my living room.

"What song did you have in mind?,"Fanboy asked. I pulled out my music player.

"I was listening to different bands today. I thought this one was cool, they sing in German,"I showed them,"But I think we should stick to the English version of the song." I plugged my music player into the radio as well. Kyle crossed his arms again.

"Yes, please,"Kyle groaned. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to my microphone.

"Ready guys?,"I asked. Everyone nodded at me. "Okay then, listen for you instrument and follow the notes the best you can." Let me tell you, those were the WORST INSTRUCTIONS EVER! We sounded like a pack of dying whales. Chum Chum was the only person who actually was able to follow the artist on the track. I sighed and stopped trying. Kyle looked at me sadly.

"Bad, huh?,"he asked me. I looked back at him.

"Yes, very,"I mumbled,"This was probably my worst idea ever..."

"NO IT WASN'T!,"Fanboy yelled at me,"This would be better if we could just get all the notes down. We would really make a great band, Rima!"

"I think so too!,"Chum Chum smiled,"We look like a band already!" I smiled at us. Oddly enough, we did look like a pretty cool band. If we had some better, designed clothing and a special look, we would look even better than we already did!

"Ya know, I think you guys are right!,"I said,"We just need some practice. We can do this. We can find the notes! Give us a week and we'll be playing this song in no time!" We all cheered at my sudden burst of inspiration. We all turned back to our instruments and listened closley to the sounds they made and the different tones they could reach. Since I had some kind of instrumental training, I caught on quickly to my instrument. By the end of the day, we almost sounded okay.

"Same time tomorrow!,"I waved at them as they all headed out later that night.

"YEAH!,"they shouted back at me,"SAME TIME!" I closed the front door and walked back into the living room, picking up my guitar. I looked down at it with a hopeful smile. _All we need is to get these down. A new style too. Then, we'll be awesome._

* * *

><p>"1, 2, 3!,"I called. We played much smoother now. It had already been two weeks since we started playing this song. The notes were now <em>perfect<em>. My eyes sparkled as I looked around the room at my awesome friends. I sang into the mic with a mile smile on my face. The fan I had on in the room blew my long, black hair back, opening my ears to the music around me. I swear, I was soo happy I almost cried. When the song was over, I turned to them. We all smiled at each other.

"That. Was. AWESOME!,"Fanboy shouted, like he always does. We all cheered with him, even Kyle.

"Guitar is quite nice to play,"he said to us,"I enjoy it."

"Me too,"I giggled. My mother entered the living room with a big box.

"Hey kids!,"she smiled at us. We waved at her as she set the box down on our coffee table. "You kids are just getting better and better at playing this song." We blushed.

"Thanks mom,"I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I made you something I think you would like,"she told us. She motioned us all towards the box. We looked inside as she opened it. The first thing she pulled out was a black and white striped shirt. Then, a costume like Fanboy's, only in black and white with hints of red. The same for Chum Chum. And finally, a sparkly silver tutu skirt with striped leggings and a black shirt with a silver studded star on it. She handed us the clothing. We all screamed in joy.

"MOM! NO WAY!,"I yelled,"TOO COOL!"

"Agreed,"Kyle added. He smiled down at the shirt. Fanboy and Chum Chum bounced around the room.

"NEW COSTUMES!,"they gleamed. My mother watched us all freak out about the "_new look_" we had been talking about. One by one, we took turns using the bathroom to get dressed and came out looking totally punked-out.

"Whoa!,"I giggled, putting my overgrown bangs infront of one of my eyes. I looked much more serious in the dull outfit."I look soo cool!"

"You all do,"my mother giggled with me,"By the way, the community center is having a band fest. You kids should enter. First place gets 1,000 dollars and a free refill pass at the Frosty Mart." We stared at each other, giving each other approving smiles.

"We will Mrs. Valentine,"Kyle said to my mother. She waved at us, leaving us to practice in our new clothes.

"Ready?,"I asked them. They nodded. I counted off again. "1, 2, 3!"


	10. A Guitar and A Microphone Part 2

-A Guitar and a Microphone (Part 2)-

"Sign for the name of your band and what song you'll be performing,"one of the judges instructed me. It was the day before the Band Fest. We were signing up to win 1,000 dollars and a free refill pass at the Frosty Mart. The pass could be used for a lifetime, an offer we couldn't refuse.

"Done!,"I smiled down at the paper. The woman smiled at me.

"You kids look a little young for this contest, but I know you'll do well,"she said to me. I blushed.

"Thank you,"I replied. I walked away from the desk with my friends behind me. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"That woman talked to us as though we were toddlers,"he complained. I nodded.

"Who cares really?,"I asked him,"Why don't we practice one last time. We could go to the park if you guys want." Everyone nodded in agreement. Once home, my father helped pack our instruments into his van and we drove to the park with the song playing in the car. Finally out, we set up our equipment to play. A few kids from our class gathered around to see what was going on.

"Whatcha guys doing?,"Yo asked. I smiled down at my microphone.

"Watch,"I told her. I counted off and we started playing. The kids cheered for us. Most of them broke out into arms swings and head nodding. I smiled at my friends again and they smiled back. When I looked out into the crowd, kids cheered me on. My mother snapped pictures of us performing. Then suddenly in the crowd, I saw someone I didn't want to see, Sigmund. When the song came to an end, he pushed his way to the front of the crowd, clapping loudly to catch our attention.

"_Wunderbar_,"he clapped,"Simply fantastic. May I ask, why are you doing this?" Kyle pushed me aside.

"Well, it just so happens that we've formed a band,"he said to him,"It's quite popular. We're planning to win 1,000 dollars at the Band Fest tomorrow evening." Sigmund raised an eyebrow.

"_One thousand_ you say?,"he asked. We all nodded.

"That's right!,"Chum Chum giggled,"Are you gonna come watch us tomorrow Sigmund?" Sigmund smiled an evil smile at us.

"I'll do better than that,"he replied. He turned away from us. "See you at the Band Fest,"he laughed as he walked away. We all stared at each other.

"What was _that_ about?,"Fanboy asked. I shrugged.

"No clue..."

* * *

><p>The morning of the Band Fest, everyone met at my house in the clothing my mother had made for us. I applied gothic make-up to myself and as much as they all fought, I managed to get some eye-liner on the boys. It helped make them look waaay more tired than they really were and much more serious. Kyle actually looked okay with it too. <em>He-he...<em>

"Ready to jet kids?,"my mother asked. We had to get our instruments to the community center and be ready for rehersals. We all headed out and into the car. My father tugged out all our supplies and helped us set it up on stage. While on our way inside, we ran into Sigmund, who was leaving the center with a group of people I've never seen. They were all wearing the same thing, Sigmund regular outfit except for one girl who wore a skirt instead of pants.

"_Hallo_,"Sigmund greeted. We stared at him with confused looks.

"What were you doing in there?,"I asked him,"The show isn't until later." His group broke out in laughter.

"Oops,"he giggled,"I forgot to tell you, my group and I will be performing a song tonight also." We all gasped.

"WHAT?,"Kyle shouted. Sigmund nodded. He looked at our outfits and covered his face to supress his laughter, although his group laughed for him.

"Yes, best of luck to you tonight,"he said to us before walking off. I turned to my group, who looked less confident than before.

"DON'T WORRY GUYS!,"I shouted,"WE CAN DO THIS! WE'RE GONNA WIN!" We cheered again and ran into the center, taking the stage. Quickly, my mother took a few cool pictures of us before we started. _I know we can do this, we're a GREAT team!_

* * *

><p>"And that was <em>Duke and the Skater-dudes<em>!,"the announcer called out. That performance received little applause from the audience. I looked behind the curtain that seperated the stage from the crowd. I saw alot of the kids from the park had come to watch us perform our cover song again. I smiled and turned to my friends.

"Did you see how many kids came to watch us play again?,"I asked. They nodded, smiles coming to their faces.

"Yeah, Yo told them we were gonna perform,"Chum Chum told me,"She says I look_ extremly cute_ on the drums." He shook as the thought of Yo came to his head. We all laughed and waited for our band to be called.

"Okay guys!,"the announcer called,"Next up, we've got a group called _Dazzled!_ Give it up for them!" The crowed cheered as I heard what sounded like our song, only in a different language. When I recognized them guitar notes, I nearly wet my leggings. At the same time, the members of my band and I all stared at each other, daring to ask.

"Is-is that, _our_ song?,"Kyle asked. Fanboy gasped.

"IT IS! I KNOW THOSE NOTES!,"he shreaked. My eyes grew and a look of pure sadness was plastered on my face. The band turned to me for a solution.

"What are we gonna do Rima?,"Chum Chum whimpered. I held back the tears forming in my eyes.

"I-I don't know,"I replied. I couldn't hold it anymore. Kyle squeezed me in a hug as I cried.

"Stop love, don't weep,"he said gently to me. But how could I stop? We worked soo hard on that song. Soo hard. I couldn't believe Sigmund would do this to us. I looked up at my band.

"W-we can do this,"I mumbled,"We CAN STILL DO THIS! OUR WAY!" My band members cheered at my inspirational vent. When Sigmund's song ended, him and his band walked up to us back stage.

"Like what you heard?,"he asked. We didn't answer. They walked away, laughing at their dirty deed. I looked back at them and set a serious expression on my face.

"YOU'LL EAT OUR DUST IN SECOND PLACE SIGMUND!,"I screamed with all my might. When our band name was called, _Galaxy Magic_, we stood on stage. Kids stared at us in confusion about what we were about to sing. I looked back at them.

"Ready guys?,"I asked them. They took deep breaths and nodded. I counted us off for the last time and we played our fingers off. My singing sounded much better this time as the sadness and rage kicked in. Kids jammed in the crowd and cheered for us, just as they had in the park. I smiled at my friends, letting my fingers and my voice express how I felt at the moment. _Your doing it Rima! Your making music, just the way you wanted. _

When the song ended, I lifted my guitar in the air with both arms. It sparkled in the dim lighting and casted a pretty light in the crowd.

"THANK YOU!,"I said into the mic as they all cheered for me and my band. We stood on stage with the other bands that performed and waited for the judges to come to a conclusion. Sigmund's group stared at us with cockey smiles on their faces. The girl who sang for their group stared intensely at me.

"_Verlierer_,"she said to me. I looked away from her and held on tightly to my guitar and Kyle's hand. _Ignore her Rima..._

"OKAY GUYS! WE HAVE A WINNER!,"the announcer shouted,"It was close, really close. But the winners are the members of..._DAZZLED!_" My confidence fell as the members hopped around on stage. Yo stood up in the crowd.

"**NO FAIR**!,"she screamed,"THEY STOLE GALAXY MAGIC'S CHOICE OF SONG!" Kids in the crowd shouted mean things with her and boo'd the judges. Sigmund's eyes grew.

"No we didn't!,"he yelled back,"We won!" I stood on stage with my head hung down as they recieved the prizes we worked for. My mother rushed up on the stage.

"I'm soo sorry honey,"she said to me. I looked up at her and smiled.

"It's okay mom,"I replied,"Really, all I wanted was to make some music. I really don't care about the prize after all..." My band members nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we knew nothing about this stupid contest until you told us,"Kyle added,"This really wasn't our goal. We just wanted to play." We all smiled at each other. My mother smiled back at us.

"That's great to hear,"she said to us. We all hugged each other as our fans continued to shout at the judges. I looked at everyone.

"Let's go home guys,"I laughed. We all linked arms and walked off stage. We threw our stuff in the trunk and got ready to hop in the car. I heard clicking heels running in the parking lot and turned around to see Sigmund running towards the car.

"Rima, wait please!,"he pleaded. I stared at him as he caught his breath.

"What now Sigmund?,"I asked,"What do you want to tell me now? Do you wanna rub in the fact that you won the prizes today and we didn't?"

"No,"he hissed,"Listen for once!" I crossed my arms and waited to hear the crap he had to say. "I wanted to apologize."

"You _always_ want to apologize! This is why Kyle hates you! You always do things like this!" Kyle poked his head out of the car and spotted Sigmund infront of me. He hopped out quickly.

"Leave her alone! She's had enough of you!,"he shouted at Sigmund,"You've alread made her cry for the day!" Sigmund's eyes widened.

"Y-you _cried_?,"he asked me. I stared at him until Kyle turned me to walk into the car.

"BEAT IT!,"he shouted at Sigmund for the final time before slamming the car door. My father finished packing the instruments and my parents hopped in too. Sigmund watched the car drive away until he couldn't as we turned a corner. My father played our song in the car. I leaned my head on the window and closed my eyes, listening to every note._You did it! You played music! Beautiful music that people danced to today. So you didn't win those prizes, Rima. What does that matter? You helped teach the art of music to your friends and had fun doing it! Great job Rima. Bravo! You should be proud..._

Then why was I still hurt?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Reader, this story was inspired by a song my Tokio Hotel that my friend let me listen to. I never thought I would like the group, but this song sounded awesome in both English and German! This is the song they sang and the links to it. Please enjoy! <em>**Type in YouTube . com before you copy and paste these added links to watch**_:_**

Monsoon-English Girl Version (Galaxy Magic) Link: /watch?v=W0s1cH36q1U&feature=related

Durch den Monsun-German Version (Dazzled!) Link: /watch?v=ckKCBRxN2J0&feature=related


	11. Frosty and Spencer

-Frosty and Spencer-

"NO WAY! LUCKY YOU RIMA!"

"I know! I can't believe I'm getting a pet!" Today as not a normal summer day. Today was actually an exciting day for me. My parents decided that being an only child must be very boring for me. _Ya think? _They decided that I was mature enough to handle caring for a pet. We were gonna go to the pet shelter later today to adopt a pet. Right now, I was talking to Fanboy on the phone about it.

"Got any names?,"I asked him. He thought for a few seconds.

"What about, Scraggy?,"he asked. I laughed.

"What's a Scraggy?" He laughed with me.

"I thought it sounded better in my head...,"he explained. We laughed for a few minutes until we ran out of breath.

"Well, Kyle told me I should name my dog Charleston,"I giggled. Fanboy's laughter roared on the other end.

"CHARLES-WHAT?,"he asked. More laughing from the both of us.

"Do you you guys wanna come to the pet shelter with me?,"I asked Fanboy,"Kyle's coming too."

"YEAH! I LOVE PETS!,"he shouted,"We'll be over in a little bit."

"Kay, see you then!" I hung up and rushed downstairs as the doorbell rang. Kyle stood at the door, dusting off his cape. "Hey Kyle."

"Oh, hello Rima,"he greeted. He walked in, giving me a kiss on the cheek as he pass me by. "Will we be going now?"

"Uh...no,"I replied,"I kinda...invited Fanboy and Chum Chum along with us." Kyle's eyes grew. Then they narrowed in anger.

"RIMA!,"he yelled,"WHY? WHY!, WHY!, WHY?"

"Well, me and Fanboy were talking and-"

"Forget it! I don't even want to know,"he sighed. He rubbed his head when the doorbell rang again. I answered it and the costumed boys tumbled inside.

"HIYA RIMA! HIYA KYLE!,"they smiled. Kyle turned his back towards them and groaned. I smiled at them.

"Hey guys,"I giggled,"We're leaving soon so let's wait for my parents outside." The cheered as we headed out. I turned to Kyle, giving him a loving smile. His cheeks went pink as he tried to hold back a smile. Although his face looked cold, I could see right through it.

* * *

><p>"AW! WOOK AT THE WITTLE DOWGGY!,"Chum Chum swooned. He rubbed the ears of a golden lab. Fanboy dragged me to the end of the shelter's cages.<p>

"Look at this HUGE one!,"he pointed,"Looky, his name's Spencer!" I giggled at the old dog. It sat in the cage, taking up most of it. It was fat and grey and shaggy. Not really my kind of dog. Kyle stood infront of a cage and screamed when the dog barked at him in defence.

"AH! Goodness me!,"he yelled. He quickly ran to another cage and smiled down at a little Scottish dog. "Well hello,"he waved. I stood next to him and looked through the cage at the little white dog.

"Aw, it's cute!,"I said. He nodded.

"Isn't it?,"he giggled. We watched the dog run around on little circles. A man who worked at the shelter walked up to us.

"Would you like to hold him?,"he asked us. Kyle smiled at me and we both nodded.

"Yes thank you!," I said. The man opened the cage and the dog jumped in Kyle's arms. Kyle looked up at me.

"He's a sweet dog,"he said to me. I held the little dog next.

"Oh, he really is!,"I agreed. The man smiled at us.

"His name is Frosty,"he told us. My parents walked up to us.

"Who's this little guy?,"my mother asked. Fanboy and Chum Chum gathered around as well.

"Frosty!,"I smiled,"Kyle found him. Isn't he just the cutest little dog ever?" Fanboy's eyes grew as Frosty ran around in circles.

"HE'S AWESOME!,"he shouted.

"Yeah, and Frosty is a cool name,"Chum Chum added,"Like a little ManArctica dog!" The three of us smiled at each other. Kyle lifted Frosty up.

"Please don't include this innocent dog in your idiotic comics,"he said to the boys. I snatched Frosty from him and turned to my parents.

"Frosty, please?,"I asked. They nodded. We all cheered. "Frosty! Your coming home with us!" Frosty barked with what I hope was doggy joy. Fanboy frowned.

"Aw, but what about Spencer?,'' he asked. Kyle broke out in laughter.

"THAT THING?,"he giggled,"No Fanboy, no." I walked over to Spencer's cage. Fanboy followed me.

"_Don't worry, someone will see the best in you one day_,"I whispered to him. I rubbed his tummy, which I think he really liked and headed to the front desk with my parents. Fanboy stood infront of Spencer's cage with a smile on his face. I don't know why.

* * *

><p>I walked Frosty down the street with Kyle. I had him for about a week now. He had really grown to love my house, me and Kyle too. And Kyle loved Frosty like a family member.<p>

"He's such a good walker!,"I said to Kyle,"I'm soo glad you found him!" Kyle blushed. A few blocks away, I heard yelling and saw people running in different directions. Frosty stopped and barked at whatever was coming down the sidewalk. Fanboy and Chum Chum were being dragged by what looked like a polar bear.

"STOP SPENCER! STOP!,"Fanboy shouted. I gasped.

"Spencer?,"I shouted,"What's he doing out of the shelter!" Kyle screamed as Spencer ran towards us. He lifted Frosty up and grabbed onto my hand, taking off in a sprint.

"THAT DOG'S A BEAST!,"he yelled as Spencer neared. I pulled my hand away and faced Spencer on the sidewalk. Kyle's eyes grew. "RIMA! WHAT ARE YOU-"

"Come here Spencer!,"I giggled, holding my arms out. I jumped on Spencer as he finally caught up to me. His shaggy fur tickled my face as I hugged him the best I could. "Aw, your soo sweet!" Frosty barked loudly, and then realized I was alright. Fanboy and Chum Chum collapsed on the sidewalk and worked to catch their breath.

"Finally, he stopped,"Chum Chum sighed. I laughed at them.

"I think Spencer needs some training."

"Yeah, and a hair cut!,"Fanboy added,"You should see how hairy the Fanlair is now!" The three of us laughed. Our dogs sniffed each other and instantly started playing. It was the weirdest sight since Frosty was soo small and Spencer was soo big. Kyle slowly made his way over to us. His face clearly showed he was afraid.

"Is-is it okay for me to stand here?,"he asked me. I looked up at him and nodded. I held out a hand to him.

"Yeah, it's alright Kyle. Spencer's a sweetie." He held my hand, shaking a little and slowly reached his other hand to pet Spencer.

"Y-your right,"he smiled,"He's not that bad." Spencer licked the entire left side of Kyle's face, leaving him drenched in doggie slobber. We all held in laughs as Kyle walked off down the street in anger.

"I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID ABOUT THAT DISGUSTING LITTLE-"

"Spencer loves you Kyle!,"Chum Chum laughed.


	12. Cousin Robin's Visit Part 1

**_-_**Cousin Robin's Visit, Part 1-

Today was a pretty busy day in my house. My mother had been cleaning the whole morning for the arrival of my cousin, Robin, who would be staying with us for a week. She dusted the tables, washed dishes, and set the guest room with lavender sheets and curtians. I sat on the couch and watched my mother over-clean the house.

"Rima, can't you help me out?,"she asked. I shook my head.

"No mom, I don't want to. I don't like when Robin comes over. She's always soo mean to me!,"I replied,"I'm going to the park with my friends as soon as she gets here." My mother sighed.

"She isn't mean Rima, she just doesn't know how to act around other people. She's an only child, just like you!"

"That's no excuse for rude behavior,"I mumbled, opening Kyle's Necronomicon that he had let me borrow. I read quietly as my mother continued to fly around the house. The oven bell went off, making my mother bust through the kitchen doors. I heard her yell,"OH NO! MY CHICKEN!" I sighed and closed the book. There wouldn't be enough quiet for me to read today.

I wasn't excited for Robin's visit at all! Last time she came over, I was 5 years old. I had a loose tooth and I was really happy to show her. I told her about the tooth fairy and how she would bring me money when my tooth falls out. Robin pouted at me, started a jeoulse rage, and pushed me into the coffee table. She also knocked three of my teeth out with that move, two of them still being baby teeth that were nowhere CLOSE to being loose! That hurt like HECK! I've hated her ever since. She calls me mean names, teases me, and tells me I'll never find anyone to love me. She also lies about her having a million boyfriends from all around the world. She says,"_They just can't keep their eyes off of me!"_ Her father owns his own buisness, just like my dad only his is more sucessful. So Robin's got a ton of money and her parents spoil her rotten. Basically, she's a jerk.

The doorbell rang and my mother dashed upstairs.

"I have to change!,"she shouted,"Rima, be a doll and get the door. Please?"

"Fine,"I groaned. I set the book down on the coffee table and walked over to the door to answer it. Robin stood at the with a compact mirror and a tube of lip gloss, applying it evenly. She looked up at me and snarled, closing her mirror with a snap.

"Rima, hi,"she said flatly. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello Robin."

"Still dressing in ugly clothing I see?,"she giggled. She turned to a man who was carrying her luggage for her. Four large lavender, glitter cases. My eyes grew when I saw how much stuff she brought with her.

"You do know your only here for a week, right?,"I asked her. She stared down at me.

"Duh,"she replied,"I'm not you, Rima. I actually _have_ fashion sence. I've packed my work out clothes, casual clothes, bath stuff, formal, around-the-house, pajamas, and lounge wear!" My mouth dropped. _This girl is CRAZY!_

"Oh...,"I mumbled. She pushed her way into my house, taking a look around.

"Ugh, soo NOT modern,"she complained,"You don't even have a flat screen in the living room? Ew." I crossed my arms, trying my hardest not to attack her.

"Wanna see your room now, or not?,"I grunted. She turned to me and clapped her hands.

"Lead me there!,"she smiled. I walked her and her little "helper" upstairs to her room. She smiled at the lavender sheets and things. "MY FAVORITE COLOR!" My mother walked into the bedroom in a lavender dress and smiled at Robin.

"Hi honey!,"she greeted. Robin put on a fake smile towards me and ran to my mother to hug her.

"Hi Aunt Rysa!,"she giggled. _Oh gosh! I'm going to the park._ I groaned and made my way towards the door. My mother stopped me.

"Rima, why don't you and Robin go out to the park?" I gasped.

"BUT MOM!-"

"I would love to!,"Robin smiled. I cleched my fists and gave my mother a glare before heading out with Robin.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! It's soo hot out here!"<p>

"Will you stop complaining for ONE MINUTE!"

"_Please!,"_I heard the Necronomicon mumble.

"That's no way to talk to your guest, Rima. How totally RUDE of you."

"UGH!" I lead Robin over to the tree where Kyle and I usually sit. He was already there watching Fanboy and Chum Chum act wild as ever down at the playground. He turned his gaze to me and smiled.

"Rima!,"he waved. I waved back. Robin snarled.

"EW! Major geek alert!,"she said aloud. Kyle frowned and stood up from the grass, crossing his arms.

"Who is she?,"he asked me. Robin pushed me away before I could answer, placing her hands on her hips.

"I happen to be the WORLD'S most charished human!,"she replied,"_I_ am Robin Hinabi Florance!"

"Never heard of you,"Kyle said flatly.

"Do you think I care? Cuz I don't,"Robin growled. I handed Kyle his Necronomicon.

"_Ignore her, please,"_I whispered to him. He raised an eyebrow at me, probably wondering why I was whispering. Robin walked herself to a nearby bench and pulled out a nail file.

"What's her problem?,"Kyle asked me. I told him everything about Robin, her being the most SPOILED ROTTEN thing on the face of the earth! He narrowed his gaze at her.

"Three teeth?,"he asked. I nodded. I heard Robin scream and quickly turned my attention to her. Fanboy and Chum Chum were standing around her with smiles on their faces, each pushing a Frosty Freezy Freeze towards Robin to taste.

"GET AWAY YOU FREAKS!,"she shouted, running up the hill towards me. She jumped behind me as the boys chased her. I waved at the boys, trying hard not to laugh.

"HI RIMA!,"they yelled when they saw me. Robin screamed again.

"OF COURSE!,"she started,"Of course you know these freaks!" She stood up and dusted herself off. "A geek and two freaks!" I stood up.

"Stop Robin!,"I shouted,"These are my friends!" She stared at me before breaking out in laughter.

"Typical,"she laughed,"These are the only friends you could EVER make! And still no boyfriend, huh?" My face grew hot, mostly from what I was about to say.

"Uh...I do have a boyfriend,"I replied. She crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah? Where then? On the moon?"

"NO! He's sitting right there!" I pointed at Kyle who waved weakly at Robin. Robin's mouth dropped.

"YOU HAVE **GOT** TO BE KIDDING!,"she laughed,"HIM? THE MAJOR GEEK?" She fell into the grass. I covered my face to stop myself from yelling. Kyle stood up and watched Robin roll around in the grass. Fanboy and Chum Chum stood next to me.

"Why's she so mean?,"Fanboy asked me. I shrugged. I kinda wanted to cry, but I didn't let her get to me.

"Honeslty Fan, I have no idea. Being nice never works. ROBIN'S A HUGE JERK-WAD!" Robin looked up at me as I walked away with my friends to the Frosty Mart. All of us with frowns on our faces.

"Wait! Rima, you can't leave me here!"

"Walk yourself home! Leave us alone!"

* * *

><p>"She called us freaks, in a mean way!,"Chum Chum complained as we walked to my house. I sipped my drink and let out a sigh.<p>

"I'm sorry guys, that's just the way she is. She'll always be that way."

"Someone needs to teach her a lesson,"Kyle mumbled.

"Someone needs to drink a Freezy Freeze,"Fanboy added,"She didn't even want to try one! She said something about cal-or-ies?" I shook my head. _Typical diva Robin. Weight is always on her mind. Ugh..._We finally headed up the stairs to my front door. I unlocked in and let everyone inside. We all heard the sound of crying coming from the living room and walked over to it to see what was going on.

"THEY TREATED ME LIKE AN OUTSIDER!,"Robin cried to my parents,"THEY CALLED ME MEAN NAMES!" She held her hand over her forehead as though she was going to pass out. My parents looked up at us, giving us displease looks.

"Rima, is this true?,"my father asked me in a stern tone. I held my chest.

"Wait, she was talking about US?,"I asked,"That's such a lie!" Robin cried harder. Everyone gasped at her acting skill.

"We were just trying to be friends with her, honest,"Fanboy added. My mother stared at me.

"You made her walk home alone!,"she yelled at me.

"Cuz she didn't want to hang out with us!,"I yelled back. Kyle crossed his arms.

"She called us geeks and freaks,"he mumbled. Everyone nodded.

"So I told her to go home,"I said to them. Robin pulled out her cell phone.

"FORGET YOU ALL!,"she shouted,"I'M GOING HOME! I HATE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS RIMA!" She stormed upstairs to the guest room and slammed the door. My parent's eyes fell on me. _They wouldn't believe me! They know I don't like Robin. How can I even compare to THAT kind of acting?_


	13. Cousin Robin's Visit Part 2

**_-_**Cousin Robin's Visit, Part 2-

"Mom, I swear we didn't do anything mean to her!"

"Doesn't seem like you guys were very nice,"she replied. We all sighed, knowing they would never believe us. Fanboy's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Wait! Let's act out what happened,"he said to me. I smiled.

"Good idea,"I nodded. We all took our places and got ready to act. Everyone acted as themselves and I was both myself and Robin. We acted everything from the bench scene to her rolling around in the grass after calling us names. We didn't even have to practice since it was all such shocking behavior from a human being. My parents watched closely at our acting and glanced at each other with knowing looks.

"Okay kids,"my father said,"I think we got the point."

"Do you believe us now?,"Chum Chum asked. They nodded.

"Seems like something Robin would do,"my mother admitted. We smiled at each other.

"Why does she have to be that way mom? We were all so nice to her. I just want a cousin that I can hang out with." Robin walked in on what I was saying and cleared her throat for the attention to be on her.

"Uh...no one was home,"she mumbled, closing her cell phone. We all stared at her. My mother stood up from sitting on the couch and smiled at all of us.

"Since your all here, why don't you stay for dinner?,"she asked them. My friends smiled back. We all made our way to the dining room. I helped my mother set down extra plates for my friends. We all sat down, all my friends on one side and Robin with my parents on the other. We ate quietly, which was weird since Fanboy and Chum Chum were at the table. I guess no one wanted to talk with Robin after she tried to frame us. When the silence beacame almost unbearable, Fanboy let out a burp that caught everyone off guard. Chum Chum and I struggled to keep out laughter in. Robin snarled.

"EW!,"she shouted. When she said that, Chum Chum and I bursted out in laughter. Fanboy laughed with us. Kyle shook his head, although he smirked slightly. "WE'RE EATING! THAT IS SO TOTALLY NASTY YOU FREAKS-I mean...uh." My parents stared at Robin. She covered her mouth quickly.

"_Robin_,"my father started,"Apologize. Now." She looked over at us, then looked down at her food.

"Sorry,"she mumbled.

"For?,"my father asked. She sighed.

"For calling you freaks and stuff."

"And?"

"And, uh...lying to your parents, Rima."

"And?"

"What? What else do I have to apologize for?" Kyle crossed his arms.

"Teeth,"he mumbled. Robin's eyes grew.

"Oh,"she replied,"I'm sorry. I just wanted some money from the tooth fairy too." I smiled slightly. _Typical._

"It's okay Robin,"I said,"I just want a cousin to hang out with. We're all the same age here, let's act out age." She smiled at me.

"Okay,"she smiled,"I guess I could _try_ to hang out with your friends." She glanced at Fanboy and Chum Chum who smiled at her.

"Great!,"my mother smiled back,"You five could try again tomorrow." We all nodded and ate our dinner. This time, we all talked.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm wearing my sunglasses this time and I brought my mini-fan with me in my purse!,"Robin told me as we headed out. I gave her a thumbs up.<p>

"Good, no complaining this time,"I smiled at her. We walked into the Frosty Mart together. Lenny looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey there Rima!,"he waved. I waved back.

"Hey Lenny!"

"Who's that?,"he asked pointing to Robin.

"Oh, this is my cousin, Robin. Robin, that's Lenny. He works here and he's really nice." Lenny blushed at the compliment. Robin smiled at him and waved cutely. I raised an eyebrow at her. _What's with all the extra cute all of a sudden?_ The door chimed behind us and my costumed buddies entered the store with Kyle dragging behind them.

"HIYA RIMA!,"Fanboy greeted. I waved at everyone as they entered.

"Hey guys! Guess who's got five dollars?,"I asked. They pointed to me.

"YOU DO!,"Chum Chum giggled. I pulled the five dollar bill out of my pocket and raised it in the air.

"Everyone, go get something to drink! It's on me."

"It's _always_ on you,"Fanboy commented. We laughed.

"I'm glad I have enough for everyone,"I smiled. Then I remembered what Robin said about calories. "Oh, but you don't want one, do you Robin?" She looked over at the boys fighting for cups and the machine.

"Uh...maybe just one. Just to try it, that's all. I wont drink the whole thing,"she studdered. I smiled at her.

"Okay Robin,"I giggled,"Let's go get one then." I lead her to the machine and handed her a cup. "Blue or pink?"

"Uh...no purple?,"she asked.

"Um, no,"I frowned. But then I got an idea. I mixed both colors together in my cup and the drink turned a dark purple. Robin smiled.

"Awesome!,"she said as I handed her cup to her. I filled my cup with pink and headed over to the register to pay. Lenny smiled at me as I handed him my usual five dollar bill.

"Thanks for keeping the crazy ones calm again,"he said to me. I giggled.

"Your welcome,"I replied,"See you later."

"Yeah, okay. Bye Rima! Bye Robin!,"he waved to us. Robin waved cutely again.

"Bye,"she smiled. Kyle and I gazed at her as she looked back at Lenny, nearly bumping into a shelf of magazines. Once out, I walked next to her.

"Soo, Lenny?,"I asked,"He's cool, right?" She nodded.

"Yeah, he's cute-I mean cool." She covered her mouth. I gasped.

"I thought you had a boyfriend already, Robin! Didn't you tell me that over the phone the other day?" She rolled her eyes.

"Do you really believe _everything_ you hear?,"she asked,"I was kinda, sorta...lying about that. I've never really had a boyfriend before." I gasped again.

"_Really_?"

"Yeah, really. So your lucky Rima. I didn't mean what I said about Kyle. He's got nice hair." Kyle blushed, hearing the compliment behind him. "Really, I just wanted to impress you. You've always had like, the best life."

"Me? The best life? I don't think so, Robin,"I giggled,"I've always thought your life was better than mine." She laughed.

"Please, my parents never give me the time of day! I'm always alone or with my butler, Remmy. He's the WORST and SUPER boring. At least you have friends to hang out with." I frowned at her.

"Well, you know where to come when your feeling lonley,"I said to her,"Stop by whenever you want!"

"Really!"

"Really." She hugged me tightly.

"Thanks like a ton, Rima! Your the best!" I hugged her back. When Fanboy and Chum Chum saw what was going on, they jumped in too. We all laughed as the hug started toppling over. I looked over at Kyle and held my hand out to him. He took it and joined in the hug. When the hug finally fell over, the laughter grew louder, Robin's laugh being the loudest.


	14. Karate and The Money Dance

-Karate and The Money Dance-

During the afternoon one Friday, me and the usual group had just walked out of the park with sad faces. The Frosty Bus had just come around and Boog, the driver, passed all the kids who were waiting to buy a drink straight. He laughed and honked the horn shouting,"HA-HA! NO ONE'S BUYING A THING FROM DIS BUS!" Now, we were all on our way to the Frosty Mart to buy a Freezey Freeze the old fashioned way.

"Why does he always have to do that?,"I sighed,"Just as soon as your thirsty as heck, he's gotta do something like that!" My friends groaned behind me, not answering my question. We entered the store with a sound of the automatic bells. The air conditioned store hit our skin as we escaped the harsh summer air. I waved at Lenny, as I always did. Doing that promised him that I would keep the "costumed ones" calm. We walked over to the machine and handed each other cups. I heard the door jingle and turned around to see who had entered. It was Boog, who ran over to the machine. I screamed.

"GUYS, LOOK OUT!" Everyone jumped out of the way, well except Kyle, who stood with his legs trembling and his feet pointed in. He held his book over his head in fear.

"P-please, don't hurt me,"he pleaded. Boog laughed and pulled Kyle up by his cape.

"Didn't I tell you dweebs that NO ONE'S drinking NOTHIN' today?,"he asked Kyle. Kyle held his book tightly. We all watched from behind a shelf of cereals.

"I-I gues you informed us about that."

"You GUESS? No, no, no I think you heard me. NO ONE'S IS GETTIN' NOTHIN' TODAY!" He raised a fist up high."The only thing being served is my fave meal, A KNUCKLE SANDWICH!" I ran out from behind the shelf as Boog went in for a bop. Quickly, I pushed him down as hard as I could before he could hit Kyle. Him and Kyle dropped to the ground, Kyle quickly pulling his cape from Boog's grip.

"Stop!,"I shouted. Boog looked up from the floor and quickly stood up.

"What do you think your doing?,"he asked me,"Aren't you that little brownie I took out a few months back?" I stood in my fighting stance.

"Well, yeah,"I replied,"But I'm ready for you now!" Fanboy cheered from behind the shelf.

"Rima's been taking karate!,"he told Boog. Boog gave him a creepy glance that made all the boys hide. He turned back to me.

"Oh yeah?,"he asked,"I'd like to see that." I smiled.

"Then make the first move,"I replied. Boog raised his fist and charged for me. I stood, placing one foot behind me to find a strong spot to dodge. Once he was a few feet away from me, I flipped forward to dodge the strong bop. My friends, including Lenny, cheered for me. A few other customers entered the store and watched the fight between the little girl and the huge teenaged beast. I heard Oz cheering the loudest saying,"GO LUCKY LASS!", a super hero I look like.

"So, you think your all tough now cuz you can do a little flip?,"Boog asked me. I took my fighting stance again as he charged for me. Once he was close enough, I gave him a round-house kick to the face, which caught him off guard. The cheering grew louder as people began to talk out cameras and cell phones to record the beat-down that was about to take place. From the kick, I punch him in the stomach. He fell to the floor with a loud thud. Quickly, he stood up again.

"Can we stop, please?,"I asked him,"I don't want to do this anymore." Boog smiled.

"You wanted to start, so we're gonna finish this thing!,"he shouted. He punched me in my stomach suddenly, sending me flying behind the counter. I heard Kyle scream something over the crowd of gasps, but I couldn't hear since my ears were ringing from the strength of that punch. Lenny looked down at me and offered me a hand.

"Are you okay?,"he asked me. I looked up at him, trying to catch my breath.

"I-I'm okay,"I replied. I took his hand and stood up. Kids cheered for me when they saw my face over the counter. Boog gasped. He probably thought he had won the fight. I wasn't going down this time. I hopped over the counter and got in my fighting stance again."Let's go!,"I shouted at Boog. Boog rolled up a make-believe sleeve and charged for me again. We pulled each other down, rolling around on the floor. The adrenaline I had taken suddenly kicked in, for I feared being punched that way again. I hopped above him from the floor and landed foot first on his face, giving him a rather harsh kick that applied the little weight I had. Everyone cheered again. I flipped away from Boog and stood proudly.

"Had enough?," I asked him as he collected himself. He held his head and stood up again, stumbling a little one the way up.

"N-never,"he coughed. I sighed and took my place again. This time, I charged at him as he stood up. I jumped into a sideways kick and yelled as I took off in the air. The crowd watched me soar across the store as I held my kick position. When Boog looked up, he was greeted with a kick that couldn't have landed in a better spot. His eyes grew as I flipped away from him again and watched him fall to the floor for the final time. Everyone cheered, jumping into the air at the same time and pulling out dollars. Chum Chum stood in the middle of the crowd with Fanboy, performing their signature money dance. The rest of the crowd followed in joy. I rested one foot ontop of Boog and stood in a super heroe's pose.

"I declare, Freezy Freeze for EVERYONE!,"I announced. Kids cheered for me, lifting me up and carrying me to the machine. Kyle stood infront of the machine and handed me a cup when I was put down.

"You first,"he smiled. I smiled back at him and filled my cup with pink. Then I turned to the crowd ans raised my cup in the air.

"FREEDOM!,"I shouted. The crowd cheered again and money danced. Today couldn't have been a better day.


	15. Teddy Bear Troubles Part 1

-Teddy Bear Troubles Part 1-

"I'VE GOT LIKE, A _MILLION_ STUFFED ANIMALS AT HOME!,"Yo bragged to everyone. We were bored at lunch with nothing to do. So bored that we actually took the time to listen to what Yo had to say.

"My father buys me whatever I want!" She flashed her new stuffed bunny. It was lavender with pastel yellow arms and wore a huge pink bow.

"Ew,"Fanboy whispered to his sidekick.

"Spoiled,"Kyle mumbled under his breath. That remark made me giggle. Yo glanced at him.

"Oh please Kyle, like _you_ would know _anything_ about stuffed animals. I'm the _princess _of all things cute!"

"What do you mean? There's nothing complicated about a stuffed animal!,"Kyle shouted,"In fact, I happen to know a thing or two about them myself!" Yo's friends bursted out in laughter.

"YOU HAVE A STUFFED ANIMAL?,"Nancy the Pancy asked. Kyle's face went red.

"Um..I-I-" The girl's laughter cut Kyle off completly. I crossed my arms.

"For your information, Kyle only knows about stuffed animals beacuse he's gotten me a few as gifts before,"I bragged. Yo placed her hands on her hips.

"Rima, stay out of this and stop trying to lie. Kyle said what he said! He HAS a stuffed animal!,"Yo giggled. Lupe laughed with her.

"Is it a stuffed whale?,"she asked.

"Or a stuffed giraffe?,"Francine added.

"No!,"Kyle mumbled.

"I bet it's an old, raggedy, beat-up piece of fabric!,"Yo joked. Her friends laughed with her. Kyle clenched his fists and his teeth. I gasped.

"Kyle wait. Don't-"

"NO HE ISN'T! HE'S A STUFFED BEAR! LEAVE ADMIRAL FLUFFINGTON ALONE!,"he screamed. He caused the attention of everyone in the lunch room. The girl's laughter roared now.

"Admiral Fluffington?,"Yo asked through giggles,"What a stupid name!" That's when Kyle had had enough. He stood up and grabbed Yo's new stuffed bunny. Then he pulled out his wand.

"WHAT'S STUPID IS THIS DUMB RABBIT!,"Kyle shouted before burning it to ashes. Gasps errupted amung the girls. Fanboy and Chum Chum laughed. Yo's eyes filled with tears.

"It...was...a bunny,"she said before bursting out in tears. Yo's friend's hugged her and flashed Kyle anything but nice looks.

"Hey! Don't pity her!,"he told them,"She forced me too." Yo turned towards him.

"_This isn't over_,"she whispered to Kyle,"_Your gonna **pay**_." With that, she walked right out of the room and out to the playground. Kyle gulped in air and turned to me.

"Tell me all will be okay,"he told me. I sighed.

"I'm gonna have to save your sorry butt once again, aren't I?,"I asked. Kyle nodded. "Aren't _I_ the girlfriend in this relationship!"

* * *

><p>After school, the gang and I headed in the direction of the Frosty Mart. Kyle watched his back and every other direction.<p>

"What if she pops-up and knocks me out?,"he asked me. Fanboy laughed.

"That won't happen, silly,"he laughed,"Yo usually uses Lupe for that!" Kyle shrieked. I sighed.

"Quit worrying Kyle! I said I would protect you didn't I?" He nodded. "Okay then, quit your worr-" Infront of the store, Yo stood with Lupe and Chris Chuggy. All of them, with angry faces.

"Uh-oh,"Chum Chum whispered. Kyle shook violently from the fear forming. Yo smiled an evil smile.

"So you wanna burn my bunny, huh?,"she asked. I shook my head.

"No, we don't want anymore trouble!,"I said to her,"Kyle's sorry for what he did, honest!"

"Shut up, Rima!,"Yo screamed at me,"Quit sticking up for him! It's too late to be sorry!" With that, she snapped her fingers. Both Lupe and Chris stood infront of her, ready to go after the red, head. That wasen't gonna happen while I was around though. I quickly turned to Fanboy and Chum Chum.

"Quick guys, get Kyle out of here!,"I ordered them. They saluted me and dragged Kyle towards the Frosty Mart. I turned back to Yo and her helpers.

"So you wanna get involved too?,"Yo asked me,"I wanted to be your friend, but now I don't anymore. GET HER! AND THEN GO AFTER THE GEEK!" I ran away from the store so that they would be further away from Kyle and my friends. As planned, the "helpers" chased after me. After a while of running, both Lupe and Chris Chuggy collapsed from being soo tired. Hey, they weren't the fastest in gym!

I headed back to the Frosty Mart and walked through the automatic doors. Fanboy and Chum Chum ran to me.

"RIMA! RIMA! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!,"Chum Chum cried. I looked around and one question sprang my mind:

"Where's Kyle?"

"YO HAD MORE HELP FOR HER REVENGE!,"Fanboy explained,"BOOG TOOK HIM!"


	16. Teddy Bear Troubles Part 2

-Teddy Bear Troubles Part 2-

"HE DID, WHAT?,"I shouted. Fanboy bit hit bottom lip.

"Boog took Kyle and carried him right out of the store!,"Chum Chum repeated.

"Why didn't you two do anything to STOP HIM?,"I asked.

"We tried!,"They shouted at the same time."Boog pushed us down!" I growled under my breath. _Where could they be now? Where would they take him?_ My eyes sparkled with an idea in my head.

"GUYS! FOLLOW ME!,"I said, running out of the store.

* * *

><p>There we stood, infront of Kyle's house.<p>

"Why would he be in there?,"Fanboy asked.

"For one reason,"I replied,"Admiral Fluffington." I opened the door with the spare key Kyle had given to me if I ever wanted to use his liabrary. I lead them inside, placing my finger over my mouth to signal them to stay quiet. Slowly, I closed the door behind me.

"They must be upstairs in his bedroom,"I whispered. I lead them up the winding staircase to a dark hallway. The second door down to the right was Kyle's room. The door was slightly opened and I could hear the faint sound of Kyle pleading.

"It's Kyle!,"Chum Chum whispered. I nodded.

"On the count of three, we'll bust in and go after Boog okay?," I instructed. the boys nodded. "One...Two...THREE!" At the same time, we all pushed our way inside and hopped on Boog's shoulders. Yo and Kyle gasped.

"NO!,"Kyle shouted,"DON'T GO AFTER HIM! GO AFTER YO! SHE HAS MY BEAR! SAVE MY BEAR! SAVE MY BEAR!" I turned around and saw Yo, getting ready to throw Admiral Fluffington into Kyle's fireplace as he sat, tied up in a chair and watched, helplessly. After punching Boog in the face, I sprang towards her.

"STOP!,"I yelled. But I was too late. I tackled her just as she tossed the red bow, stuffed bear in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!,"Kyle cried,"How could you?" We all hung our heads down, feeling bad for Kyle as Yo and Boog laughed.

"Serves you right,"Yo giggled as her and Boog walked out. I helped Kyle get untangled and he forced me into a sobbing hug.

"I-I've h-had that b-bear since I w-was a b-b-baby!,"he cried, breathing harshly through words. I patted his back.

"I'm soo sorry Kyle,"I whispered,"I wish I could have saved him." Fanboy looked into the fireplace.

"Ya know,"he said,"I kinda used to have an old bear that looked just like Admiral Fluffington."

"You did?,"I asked. He nodded. Then out of nowhere, he pulled out a bear that looked EXACTLY like Kyle's. In fact, it was the same one! It sported the red bow tie and all. Kyle's eyes grew.

"I-It's ADMIRAL FLUFFINGTON!,"he proclamed, taking the bear from Fanboy's purple gloved hands.

"You can have it,"he told him,"I really HATE stuffed animals."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Kyle cuddled the bear as a heart-felt smile took over his tear stained face.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!,"he said to Fanboy. I smiled at Fanboy as well.

"Yeah, that was really sweet of you,"I added. Fanboy blushed.

"For a stuffed bear, he _really_ caused us a TON of trouble today,"Chum Chum joked. We all laughed in relief.


	17. Braces

-Braces-

Kyle and I were spending the day at the park, as we always did. At the moment, Kyle was reading from his book of spells, the Necomomicon.

"And that's how one would conjure water,"he told me. I smiled, taking the bottle of water he had poofed up for me.

"That's soo cool!"

"Drink it. It's pure mountian water." I did as he told me, taking a long sip of the fresh water.

"Ahhh,"I sighed,"Your right! This is really refreshing!" He smiled at me. His braces sparkled in the sunlight and shone right into my eye, causing me to squint. He noticed and covered his mouth quickly.

"Gosh, I'm sorry,"he blushed. I tilted my head.

"Sorry? For what?,"I asked. He turned to me slightly. His hand still over his mouth.

"My_ braces_,"he mumbled,"They're quite annoying." Then, he covered his whole face in embarassment. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and giggled.

"Kyle, you didn't do anything wrong,"I told him,"I-I actually like your braces." He looked up.

"W-what?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I really do."

"How could you like these HORRIFIC train tracks?,"he asked me, pointing to his mouth. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"TRAIN TRACKS?,"I giggled. He frowned.

"They always have something stuck in them from breakfast, they cause you pain when you try to kiss me, metal objects are attracted to them and the list only goes on!"

"Kyle, it's not that big of a deal. Really, it isn't."

"Yes it is! I've gotten stuck to the school flag pole about a million times, they've shocked me when I perform magic and-" I covered his mouth.

"Kyle, you know how I feel about you. Don't you?" I moved my hand so he could answer.

"Why y-yes, I-I do."

"I feel that way about you because you've accepted me for who I am too. You know I'm not the most perfect girl in the world."

"You are to me, Rima."

"And your the most perfect guy to me too, Kyle!" He blushed and turned away from me.

"_I think you could find better_,"he mumbled. I gasped.

"KYLE! WHY WOULD YOU-"

"I mean, Sigmund likes you and all. He's better than me at everything. EVERYTHING!"

"But have you seen HIS teeth?" Kyle giggled.

"Well, of course."

"He could be related to a BEAVER with those things!" We laughed with each other and took deep sighs before he continued.

"I-I guess your right,"he said. I nodded.

"I know I am. Kyle, I like you. Alot. I've always thought your braces added that special something to you. Even if you didn't have braces, it wouldn't make much of a difference to me." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Do you mean that?,"he asked. I blushed.

"Yeah. I-I do." He giggled as a deep blush formed over his nose.

"T-that's nice to know, Rima. Thank you." I giggled again, just from being nervous around him. He seemed to do the same. I looked down at my bottle of water, opened it and took a small sip. Then handed it to him.

"Want some?,"I asked. He looked up from playing with his fingers and gently took the bottle from me. I don't know why, but I started leaning into him. His eyes grew as I closed in to kiss him. That's when it happened.

"OUCH!," I mumbled. We moved away from each other quickly. I put a finger to my lip and looked down at it. There was a bright red dab of blood on the tip of it. I looked up at Kyle who was covering his mouth to hide his braces again. I sighed and had the braces talk with him all over again.


	18. SPECIAL COLLAB! That Kind of Day

_**Dear Reader, This story is a collab with another writer here on Fanfiction, Demonic lil Angel! We hope you guys enjoy this story! We've worked really hard together! Please enjoy it! **_

-That Kind of Day-

On another sunny day in Galaxy Hills, Rima ran to the local bus stop at full speed. Her friends, Fanboy and Chum Chum followed closely behind and her anything-but-athletic boyfriend, Kyle, tried his best to keep up. Today was an important day. A VERY improtant day for Rima. She had recently found one of her long lost friends over a social site and was excited to hear that she had just moved into her area.

"HURRY UP GUYS!,"Rima shouted,"I've gotta meet her, NOW!"

"Why can't we just WALK?,"Kyle panted. Rima ignored his complaints and continued her inhumane speed. Even the small beads of sweat forming behind her over-grown bangs didn't keep her from slowing down. Finally at the stop, Rima stopped to catch her breath. Fanboy and Chum Chum did the same. Once everyone was calm, Fanboy looked around.

"Hey! Where's Kyle?,"he asked gang looked around. Chum Chum spotted Kyle a few feet away and pointed.

"He's over there, sun tanning!,"he giggled. Sure enough, Kyle was face down on the sidewalk. His body was still. He had collapsed. Rima quickly ran over to him and lifted his face from the concrete floor.

"Oh gosh, Kyle!,"she sighed,"Get up! Please!" Kyle looked up at her with a stale expression.

"I lay here, tired and sweating, and you're not going to aid me?,"he growled. Rima sighed.

"Kyle! I have to wait for the bus! Erika will be here any second now! Please, just get up!" Kyle mumbled words under his breath as Rima walked back over to the bus stop. She bit her nails in anticipation and looked up and down the street for any sign of a bus. Faboy laughed.

"Calm down Rima!,"he said, placing a gloved hand down on her frail shoulder,"She'll be here." As though Fanboy's words carried majic, a bright green bus made it's way down the street, making Rima jump in joy.

"LOOK GUYS! THE BUS!,"she squealed. Kyle's eyes grew.

"My goodness,"he mumbled,"Your resembling Fanboy quite well at the moment." Rima ignored Kyle once more and faced her attention to the bus that had just pulled over infront of her. The double doors opened and a few elderly people hopped off. Then, it drove away. Rima's smile dropped.

"W-where's Erika?,"she asked.

"Just a bunch of old people and Erika got off,"Chum Chum replied. Rima's head shot in his direction.

"ERIKA?,"she asked.

"Over there." He pointed in the direction of a pale girl with bags down beside her. Her thick, tinted lens glasses smiled in the direction of Rima, who ran to embrace her.

"ERIKA! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

"I got off through the back door,"she replied, fixing her long, black ponytail,"Those old people were so damn slow." Rima giggled at her friend's mature lauguage.

"You haven't changed Erika,"Rima spoke through a laugh. Erika slightly giggled, then she popped a headphone bud in her left ear. Kyle stood infront of her with crossed arms.

"Aren't you gonna say hello to the rest of us?,"he asked her.

"I see you guys like, all the time,"she scoffed,"What makes this any different. I'm here to see Rima today." Rima turned to Kyle.

"You guys know each other?,"she asked. They both nodded. Rima gasped as her eyes lit up. "WHOA! COOL!"

"Not really,"Erika mumbled with a smirk on her face. Kyle's face fumed.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?,"he shouted. Erika popped in her other ear bud and followed Rima down the street, leaving Kyle to complain. It entertained her to see just how easy it was to get Kyle annoyed. Erika ignored the constant rantings of the wizard boy.

"Your boyfriend is really noisy... I can hear him through my headsets,"she said. Rima giggled.

"Just ignore him, I'm glad you could make it!"

"It's great to see you too. I missed seeing you Rima, and the good old days,"she replied.

"Oooh~! Was Rima a rebel?,"Chum Chum asked, bouncing up and down. Erika was surprised as chum chum could bounce like a bouncy ball.

"Let's show her around Galaxy Hills guys!,"Fanboy said, then he and Chum chum grabbed her wrists and dragged her into town as she was yelling at them to let go.

"...I am almost feeling sorry for that girl,"Kyle said, walking behind them. Rima walked beside him, holding his hand.  
>"At least Erika seems pretty happy!,"Rima said.<p>

"LET ME GO YOU IDIOTS! OW! THAT HURTS!"

"Yes, ecstatic,"Kyle said sarcastically. The group walked to the Frosty Mart, the usual hang out spot. The double doors opened and the store air cooled the heated skin of the preteens. Lenny's attention shot up from the magazine he was reading.

"HIYOOOO LENNY!,"Fanboy greeted. Lenny groaned.

"Just get what you want and go!,"he shouted. His attention then fell on the dark girl being dragged by the two. "ANOTHER ONE?" Erika managed to pull her ghostly, pale arm out of Fanboy's grasp. She turned to face Lenny, an equally stale expression taking over her face.

"Hi to you too,"she mumbled. Lenny shot the gang a bad look. Rima placed a five dollar bill on the counter, ignoring Lenny's expression.

"Five Freezy Freezes please,"she ordered. He handed her five cups, which she snatched from his hand. Then she turned to her friends, handing them each a cup. Instantly, Fanboy and Chum Chum raced to the machine. Erika and Kyle both shook their heads, knowing they would do so. It wasn't anything new to either of them.

"ERIKA! ERIKA!,"Fanboy called,"Come over here and get a drink with us!" Erika sighed before joining the two costumed boys. She felt a little more comfortable around the boys at the moment since it seemed like Rima was a little wrapped up with Kyle. Fanboy snatched Erika's cup.

"What color?,"Chum Chum asked.

"Blue please.,"She said, twirling a piece of black hair between her fingers.

"Blue it is!,"Chum Chum said, filling the cup and letting Erika take a big swig. She yelled out in pain, clutching her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Brainfreeze!,"she cried out, face in pain.

"I still don't like how Lenny looks at you,"Kyle said, glaring heavily at the clerk.

"Just ignore him Kyle. Try to relax, we have a new friend!,"Rima said, holding his hand and stroking his knuckle with her thumb.  
>"It's hard to, love...,"he said, still glaring at Lenny from the corner of his eye. The door opened to reveal Boog, cracking his knuckles. "Oh no..."<p>

"Oh yes!New prey to bop!,"Boog proclaimed, bopping Kyle on the head, then Rima.

"OW! Pick on someone your own size Boog!,"Rima yelled, feeling over her skull. Boog just rolled his eyes and hit Fanboy, Chum Chum, and hitting Erika on the head last. But before he even hit her, Erika caught his fist and looked back at him, angry.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?" Boog's eyes grew slightly.

"What do ya think I'm doing? I'm boppin' you dweebs for steppin' into MY store!"

"Leave us alone Boog!,"Fanboy screamed,"Today's a special day!"

"Well maybe ya shoulda asked permission before you came in,"he replied.

"Permission? We don't need permission to-" Kyle's sentence was interrupted when Boog suddenly harshly shoved the redhead into the Freezy Freeze machine. Everyone gasped. Rima ran to Kyle's side quickly.

"ARE YOU OKAY?,"she cried. Kyle rubbed his head, which had hit the machine's metal structure. Erika pulled the headphone ear buds out of both ears quickly.

"Okay, you've gone too far!,"she shouted. Out of nowhere, she charged at Boog, who didn't see it coming. Both tumbled to the ground, rolling over each other. Kyle looked up at Rima.

"Help her,"he said to her with a smile,"Get him for me." Rima stood up and looked over at the fierce cat fight between her best friend and the big beast. She looked down at Kyle and nodded, knowing what needed to be done before taking off in the direction of the had stuffed her mp3 player in her pocket, and grabbed Boog by the arm, and twisted his arm into an extremely uncomfortable position, making him yell out in pain.

"Rima! Hold him down for me!,"Erika yelled.

"Sure thing,"Rima grabbed hold, and just as Erika let go, Boog used his other arm to grab Fanboy and throw him into Erika. Both hit the ground hard.

"HA!,"Boog teased. But it wasn't over. Rima leaped on Boog's back, almost piggy-backing him. Boog tried his hardest to pull Rima off, but she hung on for dear life. Her efforts weren't enough when she got tossed. Luckily, she landed on her feet. Erika landed in the candies shelf, crashing face first.

"That's not nice! You hit a girl!,"Chum Chum yelled.

"Like I care!," Boog laughed, going for Rima again and grinning evilly. She jumped back, and was prepared to give a strike when the ground began to shake uncontrollably.

"It's an earthquake!,"Kyle yelled.

"No! Look!,"Injured Fanboy said, pointing to the vibrating pile of candies. In there, two red eyes were coming from the darkness. Erika roared loudly as she erupted from the pile, picking up her now crushed headsets, fangs showing and her eyes red and raging. She pointed straight at Boog, and with anger practically seeping from her pores she growled.

"TIME TO DIE ASS FACE!,"she roared. Rima and the boys gasped at both the language and Erika's apperance. When we say "boys", we mean BOOG too. Rima eyed the broken headset and covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh no!,"she whispered to the costumed pair,"Erika's headset broke when she fell." The boys gasped again, both looking in Erika's direction. They all backed away, in fear of getting in the middle of the now heated battle.

"What do ya think ya gonna do ta me?,"Boog laughed,"Your just a lil' girl scout!" That was the last straw. Erika was anything BUT a girl scout. She instantly charged for him and kicked him down in one swift movement. It happened so fast, but soon Boog was face down on the floor. Erika swung her headset like a lasso from the wires that were barely kept together.

"Girl scout? I'll show you girl scout,"she smiled. Boog looked up at her, fear clearly on his face for all to see. Behind the fight, the costumed heroes, the asian girl and the wizard all covered their eyes. No one dared to watch the violence that was about to take place. And their minds ran rampant at the sounds of pain and terror, each imagining a different kind of beat-down. When the air in the Frosty Mart finally grew silent, the group slowly uncovered their eyes in fear as to what they were about to witness. To their surprise, Boog was gone and Erika stood alone with a grin on her face.

"W-what happened to Boog?,"Fanboy asked.

"Yes, what _did_ you do with him?,"Kyle added. Erika calmly cleaned the lenses of her glasses and set the tinted glass back on her face.

"Stuff,"she replied. No one wanted to know a **THING** about what this "_stuff_" could be. They all turned back to the Freezy Freeze machine and grabbed their drinks before leaving the store. Rima frowned at Erika.

"Sorry this day turned out kinda...well, crummy,"she mumbled. Erika tilted her glasses slightly so her eyes could meet Rima's.

"Today was so_ not_ crummy,"she replied,"Today was totally kick ass." Rima's eyes grew and a smile spread across her face.

"Really?"

"Ch'yeah! Anyday where I get to beat up a jerky ape is a kick ass day." The girls laughed together and took sips of their drinks. Then the laughter stopped as the clutched their heads.

"AHHHH!,"they shouted. Fanboy and Chum Chum smiled at each other.

"BRAIN FREEZE!,"they laughed. This time, the whole group laughed. The day really did turn out to be a kick-ass kind of day.


	19. Valentine's Day?

-Valentine's Day?-

"Okay class, time to hand around your cards,"Mr. Mufflin announced. Everyone quickly stood up with their stack of pink and red cards and headed over to their friends. Everyone but me. I sighed at my desk and looked out the window, hoping I would see Kyle's face appear around the corner and towards the school. Nothing. No red hair in sight. _Where is he? Of all days to be absent from school! He promised we would do something on Valentine's Day!_

"Hey there Rima!" I looked up at Fanboy who stared at me with a cute, buck toothed smile. I pouted.

"Hi Fanboy."

"What's wrong?,"Chum Chum asked. I sighed and turned in the direction of the window again.

"It's nothing,"I mumbled. Fanboy giggled, which made me turn back to him.

"Well, Chum Chum and I wanted to give you our Valentine!,"he blushed,"We made it ourselves." Fanboy held out a piece of construction paper with waaay too much glue and macaroni pieces stuck to it that formed a sloppy heart. To add even more sloppyness to the card, the bottom read: _From Fanboy and Chum Chum. We love you...but like a friend! We don't like, like you we just like you._ I smiled at them both.

"Thanks guys." They smiled at each other as I handed them my cards."Sorry I didn't make them myself. I feel kinda lazy since these are just store brought."

"No problem! I love it!,"Chum Chum blushed.

"Me too!,"Fanboy added,"Thanks buddy!" I nodded and turned back to the window. I heard the boys whispering behind me and then the noise went silent as someone tapped my shoulder. I quickly spun around and was met directly with Yo's face.

"Hi Rima!,"she giggled as usual,"Look, I've got a Valentine for you!" She handed me a heart-shaped card that dusted glitter into the air. I forced a smile.

"Oh, thank you."

"Your welcome! Hey, where's _Kyle_? I know you two probably want to spend the day together." I ignored her sly looks and turned back to the window.

"I-I'm not sure,"I replied faintly. Yo sat in the desk infront of me.

"Look, I've got little sugar cookies too!,"she showed me,"They have little heart shaped sprinkles. I made them last night. Cute, right?" I nodded. She handed me one. "I hope you like it." I took a bite of it. First thing I noticed, those cookies were HARD AS ROCKS! If you threw one of these things, you could knock someone out! Jeez, you could win a WAR with Yo's cookies if you shot them out of cannons!

"Oh, um...it's good,"I lied. Yo smiled and clapped her hands.

"Goodie!,"she cheered. Her attention snapped to the window and she pointed. "Look! Kyle's coming in late!" I looked quickly at the window and smiled. Kyle walked with a focused face, Necronomicon under his arm as he looked straight ahead. I tried my hardest to hold in the excitement of seeing my boyfriend infront of Yo. I buried my face in my arms until I heard the sound of Mr. Mufflin's net trap go off.

"Ah! Goodness, let me out of this. Please?,"Kyle pleaded. Mr. Mufflin shrugged.

"Fine, just this once Suck-Up. But only cuz it's Valentine's Day,"he replied. He cut the trap down, causing Kyle to hit the floor with an unforgiving thud.

"_Curses_,"I heard him mumble. I peeked up from my arms and caught a glimpse of him dusting his shirt off and fixing his overgrown bangs. Yo narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh, I see,"she whispered,"Your blushing!" Before I could argue with her, Kyle approached my desk and stood beside Fanboy. I quickly stood up.

"Hello all,"he greeted. We waved. He quickly gave Yo a nasty look. "What are _you _doing over here?" Yo crossed her arms and quickly walked away from our group. I held in a laugh and smiled at Kyle, handing him a card.

"Here,"I blushed,"For you." He looked down at the card and looked back up at me.

"Oh, thank you." He opened the card and a soft blush set on his face. "I-I love you too Rima. But, why the random act of kindness today?" I laughed along with Fanboy and Chum Chum.

"Good one Kyle!,"Fanboy said, slapping Kyle harshly on the back causing Kyle to squeak.

"I-I don't understand,"he replied,"What's going on?" I stared at Kyle, my smile quickly fading from my face.

"Kyle, don't you know what today is?,"I asked. He shook his head slowly. My cheerful mood dropped at that moment as an angry look came to my face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Fanboy and Chum Chum backed away slowly, then completly took off to the other side of the room.

"I-I don't know Rima! I-I'm s-sure it isn't your birthday, that just passed. So did New Years..." He trailed off in thought. I covered my face and dropped down in my seat.

"_I can't believe this_,"I mumbled,"_You promised..._" Hearing that forced a loud gasp from Kyle.

"Oh my-,"he whispered,"Saint Valentine's Day? Already?" I didn't reply. He pushed a desk up to mine and sat next to me quickly, resting his head on my shoulder. "Rima, I'm soo sorry!" I pulled my body away from him and walked out of the room as the bell for lunch rang. Kyle trailed behind me as fast as he could.

"Please, just leave me alone,"I said to him. He grabbed my hand swiftly and stopped me.

"Rima please, allow me to make it up to you the best I can,"he begged. I snatched my hand away from him and crossed my arms.

"Fine. Make it up to me."

* * *

><p>After school, Kyle held my bag for me and managed to conjure up some flowers.<p>

"I have plans for us today,"he told me,"Come hither. We're going to the park." I sighed and followed him to the swings. He placed our school stuff onto the grass and dragged me to the swing, forcing me to sit down. "Okay, hold on." I did as he told me. He pushed the swing with all the strength he could manage, which wasn't much.

"Why are we doing this?,"I asked. Kyle laughed a nervous laugh.

"It's romantic, isn't it? Aren't you having a good time love?" I didn't reply. Instead, I hopped off the swing set and grabbed my bag quickly to try to make a run for in. He caught up to me with his magic though. "Rima!"

"Kyle, the park is really making me feel worse,"I told him,"There are too many happy people here."

"Well, I-I have something else planned,"he stammered. With a snap of his fingers, Scrivener Elf appeared, handing Kyle a basket.

"Next time ya need me to make a picnic WITH requests, let me know in advance!,"he complained before poofing away. Kyle set out the blanket and sat down.

"Come now love, let's have a picnic,"he blushed. I sat down and watched him take out the food. Small sandwiches, fruit salad, cupcakes and-

"Is that Freezy Freeze?,"I asked. Kyle nodded.

"Yup, your favorite,"he replied,"Pink!" I smiled a little. He lit a scented candle and smiled at me. "Like?"

"Maybe...,"I mumbled. I sipped the slush drink in silence. Kyle then poofed up a violin and stood up.

"I-I thought I would play for you,"he said,"I've been taking lessons." I blushed and quickly looked away.

"Sure,"I replied quickly. He placed the violin under his chin and began to play. Yes, there were a TON of wrong notes, but it touched me. He smiled down at my smiling face and stopped playing.

"You-you liked it?"

"It was really sweet Kyle,"I told him,"This whole day was really sweet."

"But aren't you upset with me? I forgot something really important!"

"Well I'm a little dissappointed, but I'm not upset with you. You've gone through alot today." He laughed.

"Yes, I have. Look at me! I'm holding a violin." We laughed together. I threw a sandwich at him.

"Yeah Kyle, you totally fail."

So Valentine's Day wasn't what I expected, but we made the most of it. Kyle promised me that next year, he would go "_Over the TOP!_" and "_Over the Edge!_" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't ever promise me anything ever again. Deal?"

"Deal."


	20. Ew! Girls! Part 1

_**((A/N: I miss you guys, like, a lot. xD))**_

-Ew! Girls! Part 1-

Right after lunch, we all headed outside to play. It was a perfect day to play, not a cloud in sight. The birds were a bit annoying, but it wasn't enough to ruin the day. At the corner of the playground, I could see a big crowd of kids in a circle. There was a lot of yelling and screaming and clapping. My friends and I glanced at each other before rushing over to the crowd. First thing I noticed was boys on one side and girls on the other. Yo was yelling at Cheech, Micheal was yelling at Nancy and Francine was yelling at Chris Chuggy. We gasped at the sight.

"Hey, what's going on?!,"Fanboy shouted over the argument. Yo gave him a nasty look.

"Mind your own business, _boy_,"she screamed at him. Fanboy back away.

"Huh?,"I asked,"What's happening?" Duke and Lupe looked down at Kyle and I.

"Rima, have some class!,"Lupe shouted at me. Duke snarled at me.

"Yeah Kyle! What's with you? Why are you holding hands with that _girl_?,"he added toward Kyle. We looked down at our hands and looked up at each other.

"Um...,"I stammered,"B-because I want to?" Nancy and Yo tugged at my other arm. Cheech and Chris Chuggy pulled at Kyle's.

"LET ME GO AT ONCE!,"Kyle ordered them,"OUCH! THAT HURTS!" Fanboy and Chum Chum watched as they pried our hands away from each other. When they finally managed, Yo held me close to her and Chris held Kyle close to the other boys.

"Okay, what's going on?,"I asked Francine, obviously annoyed. Fanboy and Chum Chum were pulled to the boys side as well. The boys, except my friends of course, shot me nasty looks. I was soo confused. _Did I do something wrong?_

"Rima, we're _girls_~!,"Yo told me,"Those _boys_ are nothing but trouble. They play in the mud and play those boring sports-"

"But I like playing sports...sometimes,"I replied. Duke stuck his tounge out at me.

"We don't want you playing sports with us!,"he shouted at me.

"Yeah!,"Cheech added,"You'll make our ball all pink and sparkly and girly! Just like the way you dress!" I crossed my arms.

"Hey! You know my mother dresses me! It's not my fault!" Kyle shoved Cheech the best he could.

"Don't talk to her like that!,"he shouted at them,"What's gotten into all of you?!"

"Yeah! Don't talk to Rima like that!,"Fanboy added,"We always play together. What's the big deal? She's not like the _other_ girls."

"I though we already established that,"Kyle told them. The boys all shook her heads.

"WA! WHA WA WHA WA WA WAH!,"Chris Chuggy announced. The boys agreed with him. Fanboy, Chum Chum and Kyle didn't. I guess that meant whatever Chris said was an insult towards me. _I still have no clue what that boy says..._Anyways, after Chris said...whatever he said, the boys dragged my friends away to one side of the playground and the girls did the same to me on the other side. Once they finally stopped walking, they set me down on the swing set.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Rima, calm down,"Nancy Pancy told me. Yo sat on the swing next to me while the other girls sat in the grass.

"Listen Rima,"Yo started,"This is a new day in age. Boys and girls just can't play together anymore."

"Why not? There never was a problem before." Yo sighed. Lupe shook her head.

"Those boys are nasty!,"Lupe added,"They'll touch you and give you their nasty boy germs. Nothing but trouble!" I had to laugh.

"Boy germs? Isn't that a bit, _kindergarten?_" I stood up and dusted my skirt off. "This is silly guys. My best friends are boys. I don't have any _boy germs_. Why is this happening anyways?"

"Boys verses girls games start today in gym after recess,"Cher told me,"The boys think they're soo much better than us."

"So we're keeping away to show them who's boss,"Yo smiled. The girls high-fived. I crossed my arms and looked across the playground. Kyle looked really focused on whatever those boys were saying to him. So did Fanboy and Chum Chum. When the bell finally rang, the girls took my hands and lead me into the classroom. The boys did the same to my friends. Once we were finally in the classroom, the desks were quickly separated by Yo and Duke. Of course, girls on one side and boys the other.

"This is stupid,"I mumbled, taking my seat. Yo and her friends ignored my complaining. They all sat up straight in their seats as Mr. Mufflin entered the room. He eyed the way the desks were positioned, but didn't even bother to ask.

"Let's talk about the Native Americans again, since you rotten kids didn't get it the first time,"he stammered at the chalkboard. I sighed, taking out my notebook when a paper ball hit the back of my head. The girls let out a gasp when they saw me jump, all eyeing the boys with nasty looks. I took the paper ball into my hands and looked it their direction.

"W-who threw this?,"I asked. No answers, just snarky grins. Kyle, Fanboy and Chum Chum didn't look my way at all. I set it at the edge of my desk and shook it off, taking down notes. That's when it happened again, yet another paper ball. I clenched my fist, but didn't bother to turn around. This time, I listened for the sound of paper tearing. When I heard the crumpling, I turned around instantly. I gasped along with the boys when I saw who was throwing them.

"Rima!"

"Kyle?! H-Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry...they've pressured me to." Duke grabbed the paper ball from Kyle.

"Hey man! Don't say sorry! She's a stupid girl!" He threw the paper ball at me with such force, it stung when it came in contact with my face. I let out a squeak and turned away quickly when a few tears came to my eyes. The girls were not pleased to see that at all and dug into their backpacks quickly. I rubbed my face gently to stop the stinging when I heard Kyle squeal.

"W-WAIT! DON'T THROW THAT! PLEASE! I'M ALLERGIC!" I turned around and saw the girls fling beauty powder toward the boys. Sadly for Kyle, the majority of it landed directly on him since the other boys had used him as a shield. When Duke and Cheech spotted the make up on their clothes, their faces couldn't have looked angrier.

"My suspenders!,"Cheech gasped.

"My jersey!,"Duke added. They looked up toward the girls, letting out low growls and clenching their fists. The girls did the same. At the same time, everyone rose from their seats, including me. The costumed boys stayed seated, all eyeing each other in total fear.

"You've taken this too far!,"I shouted toward the boys,"How could you do this to me? What did I do to you?" The bell rang, waking the now _sleeping _Mr. Mufflin to dismiss us. I eyed every boy. "We settle this NOW! Frosty Mart parking lot." And eyeing Kyle I finished. "I'm going to end you all."


End file.
